


Mad

by CharalampidisGruber



Series: Mad [1]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Dr. Forrester, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Facial Hair, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Romantic Comedy, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Science Bukkake, Science Experiments, Shower Sex, Spanking, The Device, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: Dr. Forrester returns from the Mad Scientist Convention and finds a new assistant waiting for him in Deep 13. He's eager to torture her and use her for experiments but he quickly realizes that she may be crazier than he is.





	1. Nasty Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the events of MST3K and, honey, this is going to be pretty smut heavy so buckle up buckeroos. Since the lore of this show is all over the place, I'm just kinda going with the flow. Maybe call it an AU?

He was returning to the lab as a loser again. "The More Painful Mouse Trap" was met with nothing but mockery at the Mad Scientist Convention. Apparently, a trap that vivisected tiny mice without having to go through the effort yourself was pointless. It took all of the fun out of the torture they said. Those bastards just couldn't see it his way. Every year he'd enter the invention contest and every year they never understood what he was trying to do. Every year they laughed in his face and he went home as a failure just as mother had always said he would.

 

He'd be damned if he let anyone at the Institute laugh at him today. That idiot Joel was tinkering with one of the overhead lights in the hallway. His red jumpsuit had a few grease smudges on it. Joel looked down from his step ladder and flashed him a warm smile.

 

“Nice to see you back, Dr. Forrester,” Joel said.

 

Dr. Clayton Forrester just sneered at him. His brown hair was looking a bit wilder than usual. A shock of white ran through his mane and perfectly trimmed mustache. His black necktie was a bit crooked and his lime green lab coat hadn't been pressed this morning. The fluorescent lights made his pale skin look sickly. Joel still looked handsome and tan and healthy. _It was disgusting._

 

Joel awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. That skinny, little punk was always coming up with stupid new innovations to make his work around the Institute easier. There was no sense of justice in the cosmos if that simpleton had more success than Dr. Forrester did. He was fuming even more now and he turned on his heel to keep going.

 

“Wait,” Joel said.

 

"What is it?" Dr. Forrester said through gritted teeth.

 

Joel seemed completely unbothered by his temper. It was just another trait that the technician possessed that irritated Dr. Forrester to no end. He was so easy going. Joel twirled the worn out screwdriver in his hand.

 

"Your new assistant is waiting in the lab," Joel said. "I had to let her in because her keycard hasn't been activated yet."

 

“An assistant?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

The official report on his last one just said they'd vanished under mysterious circumstances. The truth was he'd tested a human-sized version of "The More Painful Mouse Trap" on them. It had been such a nuisance to clean up all of their guts from the tile floor and the walls and the ceiling and the tabletops and his lab coat.... _it had gotten everywhere_. Joel just nodded with that shallow pleasant smile on his face.

 

"She's a bit quiet," Joel explained. "But a nice gal, really."

 

If she was quiet then it'd be easier to boss her around. She wouldn't get too mouthy either. Hopefully, she'd still scream real loud when he forced her into being a test subject though. Dr. Forrester hadn't asked for a new assistant. He was also pissed that he hadn't been consulted during the hiring process. He grumbled an insult under his breath as he made his way down the hallway. At least he would have something new to distract him once he got down to Deep 13.

 

The air around him grew cooler as the elevator descended deeper into the earth. Dr. Forrester wasn't really in the mood to adequately train a new assistant. But he never actually had adequately trained one now that he thought about it. His eye twitched as the elevator reached the bottom level. The familiar scent of damp earth filled his nose. The chill of the cavern's air was refreshing and made him feel at home.

 

He stood before the vault door. He held up his flimsy keycard up to the scanner. The mechanisms of the steel door clanked and screeched as the vault slid open. A rush of cold air greeted him. Everything in the lab was just where he had left it. The dusty shelves were filled with jarred specimens and half-constructed inventions. Glass tubes and vials were woven together and bubbling with fluids and chemicals of every conceivable color. Two chalkboards were pushed up against a wall with barely legible white text scrawled across them.

 

The first thing Dr. Forrester laid eyes on was that incredibly round ass stuffed into that tight orange skirt. It looked like the fabric was going to tear. She was bent over the work table and watching a urine colored fluid winding its way through the spiraling tubes into a steaming beaker. She went rigid and spun around. A manilla folder was clasped in her hands. She looked like a plastic doll that had been painted up by the sloppy hands of a five-year-old.

 

“Hi, Dr. Forrester,” She said nervously. “I'm Audrey Herbert---y-your new assistant.”

 

 

She held out her hand and he just stared at the hideous shade of violet that she'd painted on her nails. Her skin was lily white which only made her dark makeup and badly dyed hair stand out that much more. Whoever told Audrey that color looked appealing should be flayed. He just stared at her hand and wrinkled his nose.

 

She recoiled and clutched that manilla folder to her chest. That was just as distracting as her ass. Those sweater puppies looked like they were about to pop off one of the buttons on her blouse. She sheepishly held out the folder to him.

 

“This is my resume,” Audrey stammered. “I thought you might want to take a look---”

 

He snatched it out of her hand. The executives at Gizmonic Institute should've been the ones to show him this. He should've had a say in this. He grit his teeth as he flipped through the papers. There wasn't much to be done about it now. If Audrey wasn't a good fit he could always make her vanish under mysterious circumstances too. He pushed his green framed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“You were a semester away from getting your doctorate?” Dr. Forrester pried.

 

She shifted on her feet nervously.

 

“Why didn't you finish?” He asked.

 

“You know---things happen sometimes,” Audrey said. “I mean, I was majoring in Organic Chemistry and I've had experience with a lot of other things. It's nothing to worry about, really. I can help you out with anything. I'm really a quick learner and---”

 

Her voice had cracked as she said that. So this shy little tramp had some secrets. She bit her lip and her eyes darted around the lab anxiously.

 

“So what happened?” Dr. Forrester pressed. “You have a meltdown or something and dropped out?”

 

There was that uneasy squirming again. He must've been close with his guess then.

 

“I was kicked out,” Audrey said.

 

She clicked her heels together and stared at the floor. A grin crept across his face. He was actually curious what a quiet thing like her could've done to get thrown out of school. He crept towards her. She wasn't much shorter than he was but she was quivering like he was a giant monster that was about to take a chunk out of her face. _Good._ He wanted her to be afraid of him.

 

“What'd you do?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

She was scrunched up and chewing on her bottom lip like a child being scolded.

 

"I was working on a serum with another grad student," Audrey explained. "It was supposed to reanimate the deceased---we'd got it to work on rats and stuff."

 

If he had a dollar for every time some stupid aspiring young scientist had come up with that idea, he'd be a millionaire. It was an old, overdone cliche and it was nothing worth bragging about.

 

"---and my kitty died," Audrey went on. "So I asked this guy if we could use the serum on her and---"

 

Her eyes narrowed. Those drawn on brows furrowed. Her pale skin was starting to redden.

 

“That jerk said no. He said that it was just for research purposes and we couldn't bring my kitty back,” Audrey seethed.

 

“And?” Dr. Forrester pressed.

 

“I blew up his apartment,” Audrey said.

 

She fiddled with her hands anxiously. Dr. Forrester glanced down at the papers in his hand. None of this was present in her resume. Even if she had shared that little piece of information, she still probably would've gotten hired. Audrey didn't seem to be aware of this fact though. He looked her up and down. He closed the manilla folder. His silence was making her squirm and he was quite enjoying that.

 

“You're gonna fire me, aren't you?” Audrey asked.

 

Her shoulders slumped. Dr. Forrester wasn't going to fire her. He never fired anyone. He just found a way to get rid of them. Gizmonic just kept replacing his assistants and never questioned where they all had ended up. No one cared. But he saw an opportunity to test her limits. He liked pushing his new hires. He loved toying with them to see the lengths they'd go to. Dr. Forrester liked to establish early on that he was the boss too.

 

"Well, if H.R. hears about that you probably will get sacked," Dr. Forrester teased.

 

He leaned in closer. He could smell the cheap perfume on her skin. The edges of his mustache curled up as he smiled. He'd had a shitty time at the Convention and now this little gift had been dropped off at his doorstep. This was going to be fun. She was cowering before him. She thought he held all the power when he really didn't. Audrey sincerely believed her fate lay in his hands.

 

"But if I don't tell them----you get to stick around and collect that paycheck every two weeks," Dr. Forrester hissed.

 

“You won't tell?” Audrey stammered.

 

“Well---” Dr. Forrester began.

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders. He shoved her down on the ground. Audrey's heels slid on the ground as he pushed her down to her knees. She was shaking like a leaf and looking up at him wide-eyed with terror.

 

“I'm gonna need you to repay that favor,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He flashed her a grin and shrugged. She stared at the buckle of his belt. Dr. Forrester pushed his coat out of the way. Looking down at her felt so good. It was very satisfying to be the one in the position of power after everyone had been toying with him at that Convention. They'd all been looking down at him from their judge's table and shaking their heads. But those assholes didn't have a curvy, scared girl on her knees who was ready to do anything to keep her job.

 

“Undo my belt,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He couldn't mask how much he was looking forward to this. He just kept grinning as he looked down at her. She reached for the buckle and fumbled with it for a minute before she got it undone. She sat back and looked up at him like an idiot.

 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Dr. Forrester growled. “Unzip my fly, whip out my cock and suck. It's not that complicated.”

 

Her lips parted. She gazed at the floor as she reached for his pants. She was taking her sweet time. He snapped his fingers and she quickened her pace. She reached into his slacks and started rubbing her hand up and down the length of his cock. He felt himself stiffening in her hands. That soft skin of hers got him hard and ready fairly quickly. Audrey just stared at the head of his cock like it was a tarantula fang dripping with venom.

 

“You wanna keep your job?” Dr. Forrester pressed.

 

“Yes,” Audrey said.

 

“Then open up,” Dr. Forrester cooed.

 

He grabbed her by the back of her head and yanked Audrey forward. He thrust his cock into her mouth until he could feel the back of her throat. She gagged and coughed. He dug his fingers into that tacky boysenberry colored hair. Dr. Forrester forced her head back and forth. Her dark lipstick was getting smeared all over her face. Tears were streaking her eyeliner down the curve of her cheeks.

 

Her mouth felt so goddamn good. It was warm and wet. He could feel her tongue sliding along the sensitive underside of his head. Dr. Forrester pulled her hair and she let out a moan. His eyes widened in shock. Audrey grabbed his hips. She started bobbing her head to meet his thrusts. He grinned deviously as he pumped into her. She coughed every time the head of his cock met with the back of her throat. Every time that Audrey moaned, he shuddered with pleasure.

 

He drove his cock into her mouth with more ferocity. She was taking it like a champ. Her makeup was runny from her sweat and tears. He clenched his jaw as he felt the pressure building up. He couldn't hold back much longer. He thrust as far as he could into her mouth. He watched those painted lips slide down to the base of his cock. Those wide brown eyes looked up at him as he came. She sucked down every drop of his seed and didn't stop sucking until he pulled her away.

 

Her makeup was smeared all over her face, exposing the blush that clung to her pale skin. She reached up and wiped away the remnants of their encounter from the edges of her mouth. She giggled as she looked up at him.

 

“You know, they ran a background check on me before they hired me,” Audrey said.

 

She looked him up and down and grinned.

 

“They already knew I was batshit but they still hired me,” Audrey said. “I guess you go through lab assistants pretty quickly so they'll hire anyone with a pulse.

 

Dr. Forrester brushed his wild brown hair away from his damp skin. That facade of the quivering virginal assistant had been tossed aside. She casually combed her fingers through that burgundy hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

 

"But I sure do love a bit of role play," Audrey giggled. "So I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by."

 

She got to her feet and tugged on the hem of her orange skirt. She'd been screwing with him the whole time. He was a little mad but also very impressed with her. She seemed deeply satisfied with herself. Audrey casually tucked his cock back into his slacks. She zipped him up and buckled his belt.

 

“Do you mind if I go touch up my makeup?” Audrey asked. “Then we can get back to work?”

 

She folded her arms across her chest and just looked at him. She wasn't going to move until he gave her the okay. She looked back down at his crotch and smirked.

 

“Or we could keep this game going for a bit more,” Audrey said. “I don't mind mixing work and play.”

 

She cracked a grin. Dr. Forrester mulled over her proposal for a minute. He did need an assistant. He was used to them being terrified of him and resisting his torture. He quite enjoyed inflicting pain on unwilling victims. Audrey seemed to be a huge fan of it though. He should just throw her down an elevator shaft for killing all his fun. But she was a damn good actress. He'd actually thought he was forcing her to do that.

 

Dr. Forrester straightened out his tie.

 

“If you're not back in five minutes I'm cutting off your legs and replacing them with tentacles,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey batted her eyelashes. She slipped right back into the role of the scared innocent intern. Her bottom lip quivered as she nodded.

 

“Please, please don't hurt me,” Audrey begged.

 

“Then get going,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

She clamored towards the bathroom. She was shaking and crying like he'd genuinely just scared the shit out of her. Maybe he'd hold off on killing her just for a few days. There was no harm in testing the waters, right?

 


	2. Crazy He Calls Me

Her ass was stinging and it felt like the skin had charred a little bit. Dr. Forrester had been running up behind her all day and shocking her with a cattle prod. Audrey was finding it a bit difficult to keep hiding how much she was enjoying it. She'd bitten down so hard on her bottom lip that she'd broken the skin. The metallic taste of her blood was mixing with the sweet, waxy flavor of her lipstick. Audrey figured out pretty quickly that he didn't like it if she slipped up and showed how much she was enjoying herself. 

 

She was used to putting up an act all the time but Dr. Forrester drove her crazy. He was relentlessly sadistic. Audrey had broken another nail and she fiddled with the splintered acrylic. Dr. Forrester came running over again and jabbed her with the cattle prod. She cried out. She tried to make herself sound like she was in agony but that sharp stabbing pain that shot through her only made her wetter.

 

"Are you done yet?" Dr. Forrester snapped. "No! No, you're not! Stop worrying about your nails and do your job!" 

 

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey whimpered.

 

Her face felt hot. She grabbed another dusty device out of the box. He'd had her doing an inventory of all of his unfinished or abandoned projects. She was supposed to be getting the old ones up and running again but mechanical engineering wasn't exactly her strong suit. She was looking over the list of items on the clipboard but she couldn't really concentrate on what she was reading. 

 

She smudged black grease all over the paper. Little flecks of blood had splashed across the list too. The last thing she'd screwed with had clamped down on her hand. She thought it was meant to extract blood from her but since no tubes were attached it just kind of spurted it everywhere. Audrey didn't know if it was supposed to be the "Vampire Bat Feeder" or the "Automated Phlebotomist." The combination of those little pricks on her hand and that sharp stinging of her ass were driving her nuts. 

 

Audrey couldn't ask him to get her off though. She knew Dr. Forrester wouldn't like that. She looked over the contraption in her hands. She had no clue what the hell it was. At one angle it kind of looked like a rotary telephone and at another, it looked like an airbrushing gun. A grin crept across her face. Well, if she couldn't figure out what it was on her own, Audrey would have to ask him about it. 

 

She glanced over her shoulder. Dr. Forrester was scribbling all over the chalkboard. She recognized some of the equations but a good chunk of it just looked like insane nonsense. White chalk dust was clinging to his fingertips and had lightly coated the sleeves of his green lab coat. She wanted those hands wrapped around her throat while he railed her. Her left eye started twitching. 

 

Audrey hadn't seen him naked yet. She kept imagining what he looked like underneath that grey button-up and coat. Dr. Forrester was always cooped up in Deep 13. He was probably paler than she was under those clothes. She tried to imagine what his body hair looked like. She'd barely gotten a glimpse of it on her first day of work. At least down there it was just as wild as the hair on his head. She wasn't surprised, he didn't seem the type to do much landscaping. 

 

Dr. Forrester must've noticed she'd gone quiet. She hadn't been shuffling around with anything for a minute or so now. He looked over at her and his eyes narrowed. Audrey tried to make the shudder of arousal look like she was trembling with fear. The way he pursed his lips when he was pissed was hot. It was like the silence that came before a violent thunderstorm. And she loved getting caught in his fits of rage.

 

“What?” Dr. Forrester growled. “What is it now?”

 

She made her hands shake as she held out that rusty contraption in his direction. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. It was so hard not to start grinning from excitement.

 

“I don't know what this is,” Audrey stammered. “I don't see anything like it on the list.”

 

He towered over her and she recoiled a bit. He snatched that contraption from her hands. His face was already bright red.

 

“It's obviously the _Deafening Phone_ ,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He smacked her over the head with the receiver. The sharp pain made her take in a sharp breath.

 

"It's supposed to squirt wax in the ear of whoever picks it up," Dr. Forrester explained. "The build-up of wax deafens the user---for a bit. It's very annoying." 

 

Audrey toyed with her broken nail sheepishly.

 

“Well, ear wax is really thick so it doesn't exactly squirt out very well,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He looked a little embarrassed. If she'd made that, she would've filled it with hydrochloric acid. That really would've made someone scream.

 

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Audrey whimpered. "I'm sorry, you're right. I should've known." 

 

She reached for the phone and he yanked it away.

 

“You've been fucking up a lot today,” Dr. Forrester hissed.

 

 _Oh please, God, yes._ Audrey wanted him to bend her over and shock her while he plowed the shit out of her. She'd only ever tasted his cock. She wanted to feel it someplace else so desperately. He pushed up his glasses as his eyes flickered over her body. 

 

“I should fire you,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey suspected that was going to become the key phrase for the two of them. She swallowed hard. She was salivating with anticipation. She rocked back and forth and shook her head furiously. She clasped her hands together as she pleaded with him.

 

“No, please don't fire me, Doctor,” Audrey begged. “I really need this job. I'll do anything you say.”

 

She was really trying to play up her desperation. It was pretty easy considering how horny she was. Dr. Forrester wouldn't even give her a smile. He just wrinkled up his nose.

 

"It's going to take more then a blow job to convince me this time," Dr. Forrester said. 

 

She didn't care where he wanted it. She just wanted it. She was going to take everything and anything he gave her.

 

“What do you want me to do, Dr. Forrester?” Audrey asked.

 

He grabbed her by the hair. She whimpered and cried as he herded her over to one of the work tables. She stumbled on her heels and felt that sweet pain as he pulled her hair. Dr. Forrester shoved her over the sleek countertop. She watched the glass set of beakers and vials clank together as the table shook. He tore the bow from her hair and she felt her locks fall about her shoulders. She felt him pressing his weight into the back of her. Dr. Forrester held her against the table and she couldn't move. 

 

Audrey felt his hot breath on her ear as he leaned over her.

 

“Show me your ass,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Her hands trembled as she reached behind and tugged up the bottom of her skirt. She felt his rough calloused fingertips running over that skin as she pulled her orange skirt up over her rump. It was probably red and bruised from all of his torture earlier. Dr. Forrester ran his hand over that tender flesh and she bit down. She wanted to squeal with delight but then he'd bring this all to an end. Dr. Forrester yanked open one of the drawers next to her. Her eyes fell over the length of the gleaming rod. It looked like a broken TV antenna. 

 

He leaned closer to her. Audrey could feel the hairs of his mustache scratching against her cheek. She squirmed and trembled in his grasp.

 

“If you move a single muscle or if you knock a single thing off of this table, you're fired,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Y-yes, Dr. Forrester,” Audrey stammered.

 

She felt him pull away. He held the antenna up in the air. She was glad her face was turned away from him because Audrey was grinning wildly. She went rigid in preparation. He brought that antenna down and struck it across her ass. She cried out and clung to the edge of the table. She clenched her jaw as she looked over the cluster of tubes and glass vials. They hadn't moved. He brought the antenna back down again. That sharp pang of pain made her eyes water. 

 

Her skin was still so sensitive from earlier. Every time he struck her, it was growing more intense. Her legs were quivering as she struggled to stay still. Audrey kept her eyes locked on the chemistry set in front of her. Part of her wanted to knock one of those vials over on purpose just to see what he'd do. But she wasn't sure if it was the right time to push Dr. Forrester's buttons just yet. He kept wailing on her and she sobbed. The flesh of her rump was burning and raw. She was growing slicker just thinking about what the welts might look like. 

 

Dr. Forrester slid his hands down the curve of her rump and cupped it. She'd give anything to have him slide that hand between her thighs. Audrey was struggling not to reach down there herself and rub her clit. She could feel his hard-on pressed up against her and she felt a chill run down her spine. He spread her cheeks. Sweat was already rolling down her forehead. She felt his thumb probing around the rim of her anus. She'd take it there. She didn't care. She just wanted to take it. 

 

He ran his fingers through her slick folds and she mewed. He rubbed her fluids between his fingers and chuckled. Audrey felt him spread that slick, warm lubricant over her puckered rim.

 

“This is all the lube you're going to get,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She wanted to kick her feet and whine. She wanted it now. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline from that mix of pleasure and pain. Dr. Forrester undid his belt and she heard the sound of him pulling down his zipper. Audrey shuddered. She couldn't wait anymore. This tension had been building all morning. She hadn't gotten to cum when she'd blown him. She'd gone the rest of that day swollen and aching for that sweet release.

 

The hard tip of his cock pressed into her and she whimpered. The painful sensation of his cock stretching out her walls was overwhelming. It'd been so long since someone had filled her up like this. It'd been hard to fit all of him in her mouth. He'd made pain radiate throughout her jaw but this was so much worse. _This was so much better._

 

Dr. Forrester didn't ease into it. He grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting into her. She braced herself on the table. She could hear that slapping sound of his hips pounding against her ass. She threw her head back and let that grin finally spread across her face. He couldn't see her expression. It didn't matter. The beakers and vials were clinking together on the table. 

 

Dr. Forrester grabbed one of her shoulders and pinned her down on the table. He grunted through grit teeth as he rammed into her ass. She cried and sighed with every aggressive thrust. Her heels were skidding on the linoleum floor as her legs spread farther apart. Audrey arched her back. She squirmed back. She pressed her rump up against him so he could dive deeper into her. Her sex was throbbing and hungry to cum.

 

Her muscles ached from trying to stay rigid. The chemistry set had wobbled a little but she'd stayed stiff enough that it hadn't toppled over. She was hot and desperate. She wanted to cum so badly but she didn't dare ask. Dr. Forrester was pumping into her more furiously. He had to be close. His grunts grew more intense and he was spewing insults at her under his breath. She wanted to giggle with delight but she couldn't. She bit down on her tongue to stop herself.

 

Dr. Forrester went rigid. She felt him dive his cock into her ass all the way to the hilt. She felt his member twitch and pulsate as he filled her walls with his seed. He gripped onto her, keeping Audrey pressed up against him as his cock slowly went limp within her. He was panting and gasping for air. Sweat was rolling down his face. His glasses had nearly fallen off of his face. 

 

Audrey stayed bent over the table. He zipped himself back up as he paced around the table. He scrutinized the chemistry set closer. His eyes darted between the glass and her red sweaty face. His eyes narrowed and he grinned. 

 

“This one moved a little,” Dr. Forrester said as he gestured to one of the beakers.

 

Her heart sank.

 

“You're not fired,” Dr. Forrester said. “But you're not cumming today.”

 

Audrey couldn't hide her disappointment. Her lips parted and she let out a frustrated groan. There was a spring in his step as he walked back around the table. The edges of his mustache were pulled up in a coy little grin. Dr. Forrester hovered behind her. He smacked her on the ass one last time. She winced. The pain was radiating out from the point of impact and it was doing nothing to help with the throbbing heat between her legs. She could feel his warm seed seeping out from her anus already. 

 

She wanted to have a tantrum. She wanted to throw things at him and curse him out. Audrey took a deep breath. She got back up and pulled her skirt back down. She couldn't blow her top yet. She'd just started this job and she was getting more out of it then she had planned to. At least she'd get to enjoy the sensation of his seed slowly dripping down the length of her thigh.

 

Her legs wobbled as she walked back over to the shelves where she'd been working earlier. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Her makeup was all fucked up again but she was so frustrated and unfulfilled that she didn't care. She scooped up the Deafening Phone and stared at the inventory sheet again. She checked off a box on the list and slid the device back onto the shelf. Audrey watched him as he scribbled on the chalkboard again. He was humming softly with a satisfied grin on his face. 

 

Audrey bent over and pulled another broken invention out of the cardboard box on the floor. She took a deep breath. She was going to see him naked one day and she was going to fucking get her rocks off too. She didn't care if she had to be tossed into a vat of acid. She was going to make that happen.

 


	3. I Scare Myself

Down in the cavernous shelter of Deep 13, Dr. Forrester couldn't hear the rumble of thunder or the rain pounding against the Institute's windows. He didn't have to witness the flashes of lightning or hear the howl of the wind. He'd spent many a late night in Deep 13 but not like this. He'd just been deconstructing and reconstructing a robotic arm for hours now. Dr. Forrester had attempted to keep finding trivial tasks for Audrey to do. She just wouldn't leave and he doubted her reason for staying so late was the same as his.

 

He glanced over at the security monitor that he was working around. The grainy, flickering, black and white image still showed the storm raging outside in the world above. He flinched when he saw the bright flash from another bolt of lightning. Now that all these hours had gone by, Audrey had let her facade slip up.

 

She'd kicked off her heels and propped her feet up on a table. The length of those curvaceous legs was exposed and he knew it was on purpose. _God damn, she had nice legs._ She was applying an even uglier shade of violet to her talon-like nails. Every now and then he caught her glimpsing over at him with a bit of longing in her eyes. She better not be getting attached. 

 

His stomach growled. He was famished and she probably was too but he really wasn't interested in leaving the safe harbor of his laboratory. Dr. Forrester stroked the white streak that ran through his mustache. It'd been so long since he'd acquired that shock of white hair that the memory of the event didn't bother him that much...except when it stormed. He didn't like to admit to the things that terrified him but ever since he'd been struck by lightning, he couldn't deal with thunderstorms.

 

His body betrayed him. This time when his stomach grumbled it was loud enough for Audrey to hear. He heard her chair squeak as she leaned over.

 

“Are you hungry, Doctor?” Audrey asked. “Maybe we should go break into the cafeteria and get you something?”

 

He certainly didn't want to go up there. He didn't want to tell her why either. 

 

“No,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

He saw the flash from the security monitor out of the corner of his eye and stiffened. His stomach growled even more loudly this time.

 

“Pizza?” Audrey asked.

 

Even though she wasn't batting her eyelashes and cowering, she was still waiting for him to give the order. He knew he could get the pizza guy to just come right down to the vault door. He'd done it before.

 

“Okay,” Dr. Forrester said. “No anchovies, no pineapple or any mutant abomination meat substitutes. I just want cheese and white sauce.”

 

She looked like she was going to question him but she held back. Mother had always mocked him for his preferences. He wasn't insecure about sharing them around Audrey. He would just break her neck if she made any type of jest over it. She leaned against the cold, jagged rock wall and twirled the cord of the phone with her pinky. She snapped at whoever was on the other end and made them check the order three times before she hung up.

 

Dr. Forrester noticed she was putting a bit more sway in her hips as she slinked over to him. She'd been pretty thirsty. He'd noticed. He'd been enjoying the role she played but he always knew in the back of his mind that she secretly loved every second of his torture. Since she'd stolen that joy from him, he robbed her of something that he knew she enjoyed. Dr. Forrester wouldn't let her cum. She hadn't quite begged but he'd seen it in her eyes. The way she squirmed when he brushed by her made it even more obvious. 

 

Audrey had been going above and beyond to try and impress him. He just ignored it. Denying her of that was so deeply satisfying. She'd done everything he demanded of her. _Everything._ But he still wouldn't let her get off. She'd whimper every time and get that look of desperation and rage in her eye. Maybe that's why she'd let the facade slip a bit tonight because she'd just given up. 

 

She plopped back in her chair and sighed.

 

“Thirty minutes till it gets here,” Audrey said.

 

With how bad the weather was it might be longer than that. She hadn't questioned him at all today. She must've noticed him flinching and watching the monitor out of paranoia. But she just sat there staring at the polish drying on her fingernails. Dr. Forrester needed a distraction, maybe he'd throw her a bone. He pushed the robotic arm he'd been working on to the edge of the table. Dr. Forrester swiveled around on his stool and glared at her. 

 

“Come here,” Dr. Forrester said as he patted the surface of the table.

 

A grin crept across her face. Audrey normally masked her excitement but she wasn't bothering tonight. He looked her up and down as she slid atop the table. She ran her hands over her nylon stockings. She really wasn't making much of an effort to hide her lust today. He rapped his fingers on the tabletop with a cold expression on his pale face. 

 

“You've been working really hard,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

"Yes?" Audrey said in a sing-song voice. 

 

She bit down on her lip.

 

“I think you've finally earned something,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She looked him up and down. He saw the pink tip of her tongue as she licked her lips. He reached into the pocket of his green lab coat and pulled out a watch.

 

“You've got thirty minutes to make yourself cum or you won't get the chance ever again,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

She tugged up that tight skirt and slid her hand between her thighs. He could smell her. She'd been that aroused for that long. She worked her fingers over her slick folds. She undid the buttons of her blouse with her free hand. Dr. Forrester's pulse quickened when she slipped her fingers beneath that black lacy bra. She let out a gasp when she pinched and toyed with her own nipple.

 

Her legs started to squirm as she played with herself. That porcelain skin was growing redder. With every soft moan that came out of those painted lips, he found himself growing stiffer. Watching those massive tits heave as she pleasured herself was driving him crazy. She lay her head back against the wall and kicked up one of her legs. He clenched his jaw as he took in the sight of her. Her eyes were locked on his and she grinned wickedly. 

 

She was fucking with him. Audrey was trying to get his cock in her. That was obvious. He wasn't going to let her have it just yet. He was so hard though that he couldn't hold back. He undid his pants and her grin grew wider. Dr. Forrester started stroking his hard cock. Her expression softened. She ripped open her blouse exposing more of her skin. He could see all of that pale flesh starting to flush. She gazed down at his hand pumping his shaft. Audrey's eyes looked so hungry and desperate. She was silently pleading with him.

 

He knew she was curious. He kept catching her giving him the old up down when she thought he wasn't looking. Dr. Forrester loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could. She looked like she was staring at the goddamn Statue of David. She took in the sight of his exposed chest. He watched her eyes flicker over the length of his body. She spread her folds apart and dove a finger within her self. Audrey looked like she wanted to run her fingers along his pecks and follow the trail of brown hair all the way down to his cock. Her face was bright red and she was sweating. 

 

“Show me more,” Dr. Forrester growled.

 

She hiked up her skirt and exposed the strap of her thong. 

 

“More,” Dr. Forrester pressed.

 

He'd given her this little glimpse and she needed to pay for it. She was so desperate she just yanked down her bra. Her breasts came spilling out. She tugged and pinched on her nipple and he watched the goosebumps erupt across her soft skin. He grit his teeth. He felt a heat radiating out from his core. Dr. Forrester gripped onto his cock and quickened his pace. His face was beet red as he stroked himself with more desperation. Audrey was whimpering and squirming. She was getting a bit too loud.

 

“Shut up,” Dr. Forrester snapped. “Shut up and cum, bitch.”

 

She covered her mouth to smother her cries. Audrey's eyes went wide. Her chest heaved up and down and her legs squirmed as she came. She thrashed so much that she almost slid off of the table. She slipped her fingers out of her sex. Those brown eyes were locked on his as she sucked her remnants from her fingers. _Oh shit._ That drove Dr. Forrester over the edge. He cursed as he spurted all over his exposed stomach. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at the seed running down his fingers. He glared at Audrey who was still red-faced and panting. 

 

“Clean me up,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She hopped off of the table. She brought his hand to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers until they were spotless. He felt her slick tongue flicking over his body as she licked up every last drop of seed. He could feel the intense heat radiating off of her. Even though she'd finished the job she kept hovering between his legs. He felt her lips brushing along his stomach. She still wanted more. _He still wanted more._

 

The intercom buzzed and she stiffened. She'd barely crossed the finish line in time. Audrey scrambled to her feet. She stuffed those massive tits back in her bra. She half buttoned up her blouse and tugged her skirt back into place. She stumbled on her way over to the vault door. She was going to greet this delivery boy with Dr. Forrester's cum still smeared all over her face. Cold, musty air rushed into the lab as the door to Deep 13 opened. He tucked his cock back into his pants as he listened to her chatter with the delivery boy.

 

He was still buttoning up his grey shirt when she shooed the delivery boy away. The massive vault door shook the walls as it slid closed. Her dark lipstick was smeared a bit, her skin was still red and damp, and her hair was a mess. It was pretty obvious that something had just gone down. He took a deep breath as he fixed his tie. Now that he'd climaxed he was starving. Her legs were wobbling as she slid the pizza box on the table.

 

“Did you tip him?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

“Fuck no,” Audrey said.

 

They both cackled.

 

His skin was still tingling from their rushed masturbatory session. The smell of the pizza had his mouth watering. He grabbed himself a slice. The gooey, hot cheese burnt the roof of his mouth but he was too ravenous to care. He looked at the security monitor. The storm had started to die down. The flashes of lightning were less frequent now and not nearly as bright.

 

Audrey giggled. She wiped a glob of white sauce from the edge of her mouth and set down her half-eaten slice of pizza. 

 

“This tastes like your cum, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

She seemed immensely pleased with herself over this discovery.

 

“Shut up,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

“Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

She batted her eyelashes. She slipped back into that role of the scared little assistant. She picked up her slice and ate it nervously. Now that he'd let her satisfy herself, she was definitely having an easier time playing their little game. The lab reeked of sweat and cum now. It was a faint smell that seemed to permanently be in the air at all times even when they actually were working.

 

She was stealing glances at him again. When he caught her looking at him, her cheeks flushed. That made his heart skip a beat. He found this a tad alarming. Was he not just in this for the sex? He didn't want to get attached to her. Attachments always complicated things and caused trouble. Dr. Forrester would definitely end up beheading her if Audrey dug those claws into his heart.

 

He'd been slighted by plenty of pretty people in his life. It had left him bitter and disinterested in romance. But he'd taken whatever opportunities presented themselves to him. He'd been with a few whack jobs and _received_ quite a few of them too. But the way she was looking at him was scaring him. The way Audrey was looking at him made Dr. Forrester want to kiss her. 

 

 


	4. Take My Love, Take My Love

When he arrived that morning, Audrey was hovering around Joel as he vacuumed the lobby. Dr. Forrester didn't want that smug little fucker anywhere near her. Her face lit up like a hydrogen bomb when Dr. Forrester came through the door. She was still trying to act like that bookish, shy, scared girl. It was still damn convincing. Her knees were even quivering a bit.

 

“Why aren't you down in the lab already?” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

Joel looked like he was going to protest the way Dr. Forrester was addressing her but he was holding back. Dr. Forrester was his superior so he should watch his mouth. Joel didn't do that often though which was part of why Dr. Forrester wanted to toss him in a missile and launch him into space. Audrey glanced over at Joel and stiffened.

 

"My keycard still doesn't work," Audrey confessed.

 

She walked in with him some days. Others she was just there. Had Joel been letting her in? That was not following protocol and Dr. Forrester didn't like the idea of Joel breaking the rules for her. She better not be whoring herself out. He might need to set some boundaries for her.

 

Dr. Forrester growled. His wild hair made him look like an enraged beast. He grabbed Audrey by the wrist and started dragging her out of the lobby. 

 

“We fix this right now,” Dr. Forrester pressed.

 

He tightened his grip on her arm and she whimpered. He knew she liked that and for some reason, that was a bigger motivation for him now then actually making her suffer. Her heels were clacking on the floor as she tried to keep up with him. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me this earlier?” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

“I didn't want to make you mad, Doctor,” Audrey stammered.

 

“Well, I'm mad now,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He tugged on her arm and she stumbled forward.

 

“Are you gonna fire me?” Audrey asked.

 

Dr. Forrester turned on her. He pushed her up against the wall. She was grinning wildly. He lightly wrapped his fingers around her neck and she shuddered.

 

“ _Later_ ,” Dr. Forrester hissed.

 

She giggled as he pushed her in front of him. He was gripping onto her upper arm so tightly she was probably going to bruise. He imagined what the pattern of deep violet and red blotches on that ivory flesh would look like and found himself getting aroused. 

 

He manhandled her all the way to the H.R. Office. The receptionist at the desk looked vexed already. Dr. Forrester wasn't easy to deal with. He took great pride in this fact. 

 

"Her keycard isn't working," Dr. Forrester said. "You mind actually doing your job and getting that fixed?"

 

The receptionist rolled her eyes and leaned over her desk. He'd threatened this woman with death on multiple occasions and she seemed numb to it now.

 

“Can I see it?” She sighed.

 

Dr. Forrester shot Audrey a nasty glare. She swallowed hard nervously and started digging through her patent leather purse. Her hand was shaking as she handed the card over to the receptionist. The woman held it in her chubby hands and raised an eyebrow. Her gaze darted between Audrey and the worn card in her hand. 

 

“This is a gift card to Hardee's,” The receptionist sighed.

 

“What idiot gave her that?” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

He wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Audrey clenched her teeth. She was bracing herself for him to berate her.

 

"How were you that stupid to think that was a damn keycard?" Dr. Forrester asked.

 

She just shrugged. She looked down at the floor in shame. Obviously, he knew Audrey wasn't that stupid but the fact that she'd gone to such lengths to keep up her illusion was actually a little touching. He leaned over the desk and jabbed his finger in the receptionist's face.

 

“Get this fixed or I'll build a robot to replace you,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She just stared at him with a dead vacant expression.

 

“Come here, sweetheart, we'll get you set up,” The receptionist said.

 

Audrey followed her back around the cluster of cubicles. She looked over her shoulder at Dr. Forrester with a devious glint in her eye. He waited impatiently. He kept jiggling his leg and sneering at the office staff that came scuttling by. He actually had decided to do some proper scheming today and this was wasting precious time. When they returned Audrey held up her key card like it was a hundred dollar bill. She looked like she was going to pee she was so excited. 

 

He just grumbled and grabbed her by the hand again. He hurried back down the halls of the Institute to the elevator. He didn't just want to get back to work. Shoving her around had gotten him going. Her pretending to be so idiotic and vulnerable was getting him hard too. He knew she was already filthy but the idea of tainting such a sweet innocent thing was arousing.

 

As they waited for the elevator, he slid his hand down her back and squeezed that fantastic ass. She bit her bottom lip. She was undressing him with her eyes already. That hungry look made his spine tingle. Dr. Forrester wasn't sure where this was going anymore. It had been fun to toy with her and get off every day but he actually liked having her around too. He was disgusted with himself. 

 

He kept scowling as he pushed up his glasses. The fabric of his black slacks was pulled tight over his growing hard-on. Audrey must be fired up too. She was wriggling around like a scorpion had crawled up her skirt and was pinching her all over. As soon as they stepped into the elevator, he smacked the button that would send them down to the entrance to Deep 13. The elevator jerked as it descended through the layers of the earth. 

 

She kept toying with the keycard on her lanyard with an expression of pure bliss. She let out a sigh as she looked him over.

 

"I guess this means we're official now," Audrey said, holding up the keycard.

 

The edge of his mustache curled up in a small smile. He caught himself and forced his expression back into a scowl.

 

“Yes, you're _my_ assistant,” Dr. Forrester said. “Nothing's changed. I can still fire you or murder you whenever I want.”

 

“Is that all?” Audrey asked.

 

That hard-on was clouding his thoughts. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. This was going in a direction that he was scared for it to go. He didn't want her to see that insecure side of him. He was not a fan of how this dynamic had shifted. She was the one that was supposed to be scared. She was the one who should be crying and whimpering as he poked her with syringes and electrocuted her.

 

Dr. Forrester started for her. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. The elevator shook. He felt the familiar chill of the air from the cavern come creeping up beneath their feet. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingertips. He slid his hand up the length of her neck and cupped her chin.

 

Their faces were so close that the hairs of his mustache were brushing against her bottom lip. She wouldn't move unless he told her. She wouldn't take a breath if he didn't tell her to. He could hang her upside down and dip her in a vat of fire ants and she would scream but she'd love every minute of it. He could do anything he wanted to her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to experience that agony and, as annoying as that had been at first, he was starting to like it now. He didn't have to fight for the power. She'd just surrendered herself to him from minute one. 

 

His glasses were fogging up. She could smell black coffee on his damp, hot breath.

 

“Take off my glasses,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey murmured.

 

She gingerly slid his green framed glasses off and tucked them into the pocket of his lab coat. He tilted her head so their lips could finally meet. She melted in his arms. He forced her mouth open. Her kiss tasted of lipstick and bubblegum. Dr. Forrester pulled her against his lean body. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair but recoiled. No matter what happened, she was always trying to follow his orders.

 

“Do what you want,” Dr. Forrester whispered, with her lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

 

He pulled her back in. He felt the tips of her nails running across his scalp. She gripped onto his wild brown hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Neither of them could escape from each other's grasp. His kiss became more desperate and aggressive. Now that he'd broken this barrier he couldn't hold back. 

 

The elevator jolted as it came to a stop. They stumbled out into the entrance of Deep 13. She was already ripping off his tie before the doors could close behind them. Audrey teetered and kicked her heels off into the cold dirt. He pushed her up against the vault door. Dr. Forrester hefted her up. She ripped open his button down and exposed his bare chest. He tore her skirt as he tried to take it off. He just tugged it up out of frustration and exposed the lacy top of her nylon stockings. 

 

They fumbled with each other's clothes. His coat was half hanging off of him. The chill of the cavern's air made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. She took in a sharp breath when he entered her. She clung to him as he pumped into her slick, hot sex. Sweat rolled down between his shoulder blades. Those massive tits were bouncing at the same rhythm of his rapacious thrusts. She dug her sharp nails into his skin and was cackling like a madwoman. 

 

He was already desperate to cum. He dove deeper into her. He could feel those warm, wet walls clamping down on his throbbing cock. 

 

“Fuck, I love you, I love you, I love you. I fucking love you,” Audrey gasped.

 

His eyes widened as he railed her. She just kept declaring her love for Dr. Forrester at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. _She was insane._ His face was red and damp. He wanted to cum inside her. He wanted to fill her up and feel the flood of their mingling fluids but, he knew how stupid that was. He pulled out and coated her inner thigh with his seed. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was far more passionate and ravenous then he'd expected. 

 

She was panting and laughing. Her hands were roving all over his exposed chest. Audrey's makeup was smeared all over his face. She was grinning wildly and couldn't tear her eyes off of him. She slid down the cold metal of the vault door. Her muscles were still twitching from their encounter. Dr. Forrester's chest rose and fell as he took in deep breaths. 

 

His thoughts were muddled with an odd combination of satisfaction and anger. She couldn't go tossing around words like that as if they meant nothing. She couldn't say things like that when she'd barely been working with him for a few weeks. Torturing her and fucking the shit out of her didn't justify that kind of declaration. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket. He hastily slid them on. The lenses were smudged and the frame was perched at a slant on his nose. 

 

“Why the fuck did you say that?” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

She seemed confused. Then a grin crept across her face as the realization came to her.

 

"Because it's how I feel, Clayton," Audrey said breathlessly. 

 

She'd never called him by his first name. He didn't believe her. She was just a sex-hungry maniac. That's how she'd been from day one. 

 

“No you don't, you liar,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“I'm not lying,” Audrey insisted.

 

Maybe she was crazier than he was. Dirt was clinging to her damp skin as she got back to her feet. She reached for him and he seized her by the wrist. He wasn't going to have this conversation. He never wanted to have this conversation. Audrey was going to screw up this nice little arrangement they had with her feelings. But he couldn't deny how attached he'd gotten to her.

 

“Fine,” Dr. Forrester said. “ _You're mine now_.”

 

That's all she would get out of him. It seemed to be more than enough for her. She straightened out his glasses and planted a kiss on his cheek. He wanted to smile but he refused to. 

 

“Get your shit together,” Dr. Forrester said. “We've got work to do.”

 

She slipped back into her role again. Her eyes looked wide with a fake sense of innocence. She gathered up their clothes from the dusty floor as he held his keycard up to the scanner. She awkwardly hopped on one foot as she slipped her shoe back on. The vault door slid open and the cavern walls rumbled. He tugged on his green lab coat and pulled it back over his shoulder.

 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey stammered.

 


	5. Crazy For You

There were enough explosives hidden in the back of the station wagon to take out a city block. Audrey assumed that's why Dr. Forrester was driving so cautiously. Though, she had to admit that she could see him being a bit of a grandma on the road. They were supposed to be disguised as a couple taking a road trip but Dr. Forrester had done nothing to change his appearance. He was still in that neon green lab coat, grey shirt, black tie, and slacks. Audrey had been rather eager to seize this opportunity to get gussied up.

 

She was watching him drive through the oversized round lenses of her sunglasses. Her lips were done up in a matte ruby red. She was donning a fabulous pair of black leather boots that looked just like the ones Nancy Sinatra wore. She was serving up 60s summer vibes and she was living for it. She'd freshly dyed her hair so the boysenberry shade was a bit darker then she'd wanted. As soon as she'd seen those ginger roots poking out, she had to cover them up. Her natural hair color was just dull and boring. It didn't suit her in the slightest.

 

It was a bit of drive to get to the convention center. He'd decided that setting the site of the Mad Scientist Convention aflame was a reasonable reaction to his recent loss at their competition. They'd had to drive because Dr. Forrester had already blown his travel budget for the year. This trek was being financed out of his own pocket. She didn't mind at all. She could pretend she was the perfect little housewife. Maybe she would pop out a few babies for him one day and they'd all pack into the car and go to the beach. She was pretty sure he wasn't interested in that in the slightest though.

 

Dr. Forrester held out his hand and snapped his fingers. She reached for the cup holder and scooped up the half-finished strawberry milkshake. She grinned as he sucked some of it down. Audrey purposely brushed her fingertips over his knuckles when she took the milkshake back. She kept stealing little touches like this. She'd been finding reasons to bump into him or bend over in front of him. This had started ever since she'd declared her devotion to him. Dr. Forrester hadn't had much to say about that still.

 

She rolled down the window. The warm afternoon breeze ruffled her hair as they drove down the winding mountain road. They whizzed by a road sign and Dr. Forrester snapped his fingers again. Audrey pulled the roadmap out of the glove box. She glanced at the black and white lines that were woven over the crinkled paper. A freshly painted, sharp red fingernail followed along one of them.

 

“The motel's just around the bend, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

“Good, I'm tired of driving,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

It would've been logical for them to take turns but he'd said she was too incompetent to drive a car full of explosives. That was probably for the best. She'd lost her driver's license years ago after an incident involving chickens and some buzzsaw blades that she'd welded to her bumper.

 

The station wagon puttered around the bend. The motel that was tucked into the valley was quaint. She wanted to squeal over how adorable it was but that would ruin the image of the quiet little assistant she was trying to maintain. The tires kicked up a cloud of dust as Dr. Forrester pulled the car into the lot. He hesitated when he stepped out of the car. He peered through the window and shot her a dirty look.

 

“Stay here and don't touch anything,” Dr. Forrester said. “And if someone starts asking questions, just start screaming _'Toller Cranston'_ at the top of your lungs.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

She watched the tails of his lab coat sway as he marched towards the motel office. She lay back in her seat. After shifting her weight she could feel the plug in her ass again. She grinned. It wasn't coming out until the job was done he'd said. He'd rigged it so if she tried to take it out some nasty spikes would deploy. _He was so sadistic._ She was absolutely smitten with him.

 

He came back, twirling the motel key in his hand. When he opened the car door she actually blushed a little. Audrey grunted as she tried to pull their bags out of the back seat. Dr. Forrester reached under the rear bumper. He was setting up his booby trap. They'd spent so much time building those bombs that he didn't want them going off. Dr. Forrester had rigged the hatch's handle to deploy army ants if someone tried to open it. It was supposed to only open if it detected his fingerprints.

 

She tailed him to the motel room. Her arms were quivering as she struggled to carry their bags. His suitcase was so goddamn heavy. This man did not travel light but she was excited by the prospect of what might be lying inside his bag. Maybe it was a nice little surprise. Dr. Forrester peered around the parking lot. He was scanning for any suspicious activity. He seemed satisfied that they weren't being watched and unlocked the door.

 

Audrey took in a sharp breath when they stepped into the motel room. It was extraordinarily shitty. It smelled like urine and the yellowed floral wallpaper was peeling. The television looked like it was from the 70s. The bed probably was ridden with fleas. _There was just one bed._ She'd been expecting him to get two. She didn't think he'd actually want to sleep next to her. Maybe it was just cheaper. Maybe he was going to toss her on the floor. Honestly, she wouldn't mind that at all.

 

Dr. Forrester drew the shades. He made sure the door was locked and the latch was secure. Audrey scampered to the bathroom out of instinct. She plucked the sunglasses from her face and started fussing with her makeup in the mirror. He snatched up his suitcase and tossed it on the bed. She watched eagerly as he flipped it open. He tossed a black lacy chemise onto the bed and promptly closed the suitcase. He pushed his green framed glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked her up and down.

 

Dr. Forrester tossed the chemise at her. She barely caught it before it fell to the matted carpet on the floor.

 

“Go wash up and put this on,” Dr. Forrester said. “I don't want any makeup on your face.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

She hated walking around with her face naked like that. He must've deduced that by now and wanted to torture her. If she doddled in the shower he might rough her up a bit. An internal debate went on in her head over whether or not she wanted to test his limits today. She was just so curious to figure out what he was up to. She scrubbed her face until it was raw and stinging. Usually, if she followed his orders right down to the most minute of details he'd let her cum.

 

When she slipped into the chemise, the fabric felt itchy and uncomfortable. It was a cheap flimsy thing. Dr. Forrester was waiting for her when she stepped out of the bathroom. He tugged on the lacy hem of the chemise and scrutinized her very closely. Her hair was still sopping wet. Steam wafted out of the shower and flooded the bedroom.

 

Dr. Forrester grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her to the ground. The rough strands of the synthetic carpet were scraping against her knees.

 

“You just love having that crap all over your face don't you?” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Her heart was already racing. He'd had her on her knees dozens of times and it still gave her a thrill.

 

"I mean it looks good," Dr. Forrester said. "I love seeing those done up lips wrapped around my dick."

 

She was already hot and bothered. But her sex was growing even slicker. The edge of Dr. Forrester's brown mustache curled up as he smiled. Running these experiments on her brought him such joy. He was prematurely chuckling over his coming triumph. She knew this was going to be good. His eyes were wild with glee. He leaned over her. She shuddered at the sensation of his mustache brushing across the tender skin of her neck.

 

"---but I want to see something else smeared all over that soft skin," Dr. Forrester whispered.

 

Her eyes widened. She tried to look terrified when she gazed up at him. That illusion of fear made him shudder with anticipation. Knowing him, he might pour battery acid on her face or shove her head in a wasp's nest. She had a feeling that wasn't his intention today. This might be one of the most vanilla things they'd ever done.

 

“Get me hard,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She reached for his belt. He stood before her with his hips at a tantalizing distance from her hands. She fumbled with the buckle for a few minutes just to screw with him. His face was already starting to redden. Her shoulders bobbed as she tugged down his zipper. He was already a bit engorged with a glossy drop of precum dangling from the tip.

 

Audrey laced her fingers around his shaft. He clenched his jaw. He kept running his hands over her exposed flesh. She started off slow and gentle. Once she felt that he was fully rigid she started to quicken her pace. The muscles of her arms were already burning from the effort it took to jerk him off.

 

Dr. Forrester grabbed the base of his shaft and aimed at her face. His grin was so wide and manic. He'd been thinking about this for quite some time she imagined. Just jerking him off was making her legs squirm. Seeing his face slowly grow redder and the sweat rolling off the tip of his nose was making her painfully aware of how desperate she was to have that cock inside her. He dug his fingers into her shoulders and the sharp pain made her shudder.

 

“Do you want me to paint your face, bitch?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

Audrey nodded her head vigorously. She quickened her pace. Dr. Forrester was looking down at her with a predatory hunger. He started spewing a string of insults under his breath. He always did that when he was about to climax. Sweat was rolling down the curve of her face. Her cheeks were flushed as she pumped her hand up and down. His grip on her shoulders tightened as he came closer to the edge. Dr. Forrester went rigid and tense.

 

She could feel his cock pulsating in her grasp as he came. She tilted her head to catch his load. He'd had so much for her that she was caught off guard. His warm seed slid down her face. He cackled like a madman as he took in the sight of her.

 

Dr. Forrester tucked his cock back into his pants. A devious grin crept across his flushed face as he looked over the thick coating of his seed on her ivory skin. She wouldn't make a move to wipe it away until he gave her the okay. With that look in his eye, she didn't really care to remedy the situation. He was so elated to see his remnants running down her chin. She licked her lips just to get that little taste of him. He tugged the rag he used to clean his glasses from his pocket. Dr. Forrester wiped her face clean.

 

It felt like she was on fire between her legs. The combination of watching him cum and the plug in her ass was driving her crazy. Dr. Forrester ran his thumb along her bottom lip. He slipped it into her mouth and she felt a warm tingle run down her spine. As soon as he'd puzzled out that she had an oral fixation it had just become another tool he'd used to tease her.

 

“You look like you want to cum really badly,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

"Y-yes, Doctor," Audrey stammered. "Please. Oh God, please, I've been thinking about it all day."

 

“Shut up, I told you that you're not getting off until the convention center is a pile of rubble,” Dr. Forrester growled.

 

Dr. Forrester peeled off his lab coat and tossed it on the bed. He was still radiating heat from their encounter just moments ago. She clenched her fist out of frustration. He never ceased to toy with her. He never let up with his little experiments and she loved every minute of it. She watched him roll up his sleeves. Looking over those slender hands was not helping her try and suppress her arousal. He smirked.

 

“Spread your legs,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He already said she wasn't cumming but that still filled her with a flicker of hope. She tugged up the hem of her chemise and spread apart her milky thighs. Dr. Forrester hunched down. He ran those fingers through the slick folds of her sex. Audrey took in a sharp breath. It was just more agony but it was so delicious. He stared at her glaze clinging to his fingers.

 

Dr. Forrester smeared her face with her own cum and cackled. Her face flushed with shame. He was so deliciously cruel.

 

“You hungry?” Dr. Forrester asked. “I'm starving.”

 

She was hungry but not for food. If she wanted she could beg, but it wouldn't get her anywhere.

 

“Sure, just let me wash my face,” Audrey said.

 

“No,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

* * *

 

They were laying in the bed watching the worst movie she'd ever seen on the TV. A greasy burger was clenched in her painted claws. It still felt like a bomb was going to go off between her legs but she was even more painfully aware now that she wouldn't get to cum at least until tomorrow. The scent of her fecum was still clinging to her skin. Dr. Forrester was transfixed by the television. She could practically see the cogs of his mind going as he worked over an idea.

 

He took a bite of his burger and smeared a dab of mustard in his mustache. She reached over and wiped it away without a second thought. Dr. Forrester didn't swat her hand away. There was no berating her over the fact that Audrey had touched him without asking. She may not have finished up her doctorate but she was still a scientist at heart. She enjoyed running experiments just as much as he did.

 

The fast food bag rustled as she stuffed the last hunk of her burger back inside. She licked the grease from her fingers. She sidled up beside him and pressed herself against his lean body. Her brown eyes watched him. Dr. Forrester just kept staring at the TV with his brow furrowed. His wild brown hair was sticking up in every direction. She decided to push things a little further.

 

Audrey rested her hand on his chest. She felt his pecs rise and fall as he took slow, even breaths. Still no reaction from him. She was waiting for Dr. Forrester to push her away or toss her onto the floor. Instead, Dr. Forrester draped his arm around her. He tugged her closer and she melted.

 

“Oh, Clay---” Audrey sighed.

 

"Shut up," Dr. Forrester said. "I left Mr. Fuzzy Tum-Tums at home. That's the only reason I'm cuddling with you."

 

Audrey didn't care if that was the case. She rested her head on his chest and toyed with the buttons of his grey shirt. Dr. Forrester gingerly picked up her hand and shoved it down the front of his slacks.

 

“Jerk me off again,” Dr. Forrester said. “I just had a brilliant idea.”

 

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and started to work her hand up and down the length of his shaft. She took no shame in admitting that the idea of spending all of her nights like this was very appealing to her. Running around the world with him and trying to conquer it would make her the happiest woman alive. She'd be willing to follow him anywhere with or without the butt plug. As long as he wanted, she would love him.

 


	6. Lovin' Spree

Her tits were jiggling as she bounced up and down. She couldn't hold back her excitement. It was the most annoying and adorable shit he had ever seen. In a few seconds, the convention center would be engulfed in flame and those bastard judges would regret the day they laughed in his face. The bombs had been planted and Dr. Forrester was clutching the detonator in his hands. He was shaking from the rush of adrenaline too. He was already getting a semi thinking about the impending explosion. 

 

The convention center parking lot was empty except for a few cars. Soon that asphalt would be littered with hunks of yellow stucco and smoldering rubble. He traced his thumb over the big red switch in the middle of the detonator. They were hunched behind the station wagon. The engine was still idling so they could make a hasty getaway. The edges of his brown mustache were pulled up into a wide grin. 

 

Dr. Forrester flipped the switch. The chain of explosions erupted along the foundation of the convention center. Audrey cackled with delight as the walls caved in. His hair was blown back by the force of the detonation. White hunks of drywall and bricks were flung in every direction. He could feel the heat from the flames. Seeing that hell hole become a pile of ash was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever beheld. _That would show them._

 

As much as he wanted to stay here and watch the raging inferno, he knew that'd get them tossed in jail. Dr. Forrester grabbed Audrey by her boysenberry ponytail and shoved her back in the station wagon. He jumped in the driver's seat and floored it. The station wagon bucked as he navigated it through the traffic. Audrey squealed when the blue and red flashing lights appeared on the horizon. Her nose was pressed up against the window as she watched the fire trucks go rushing by.

 

That semi had become a full-blown erection now. It had been so deeply satisfying to stick it to those bastards. They'd never dare to mock him again. All the other mad scientists had to take him seriously now. Dr. Clayton Forrester was not to be trifled with. He did hope that they'd rebuild the convention center in time for the next Mad Scientist Convention. After this display of pure evil, he was definitely going to win the invention competition. 

 

He noticed Audrey's legs squirming out of the corner of his eye. She was itching for his touch again. _She was always itching for his touch._ He had a little something that he'd brought along to celebrate the success of his diabolical scheme. Dr. Forrester was just as impatient. He could feel a damp spot forming on his boxers from the precum leaking out of his cock. He clenched his jaw. They couldn't get back to that motel room fast enough. 

 

The drive was such agony. His heart was still hammering from the thrill of his success. Audrey was grasping the hem of her skirt and biting down on her lip. She was fighting off the urge to touch herself. She had a wild look in her eye. That white satin blouse was pulled tight over her massive breasts. He just wanted to tear it open and bury his face in her chest. 

 

He almost drove the car right through the window when they got to the motel. He tossed the key to her and pushed her out the door. Audrey's knees were quivering as she fumbled with the lock. She'd been aching for this for days. She'd had to deal with sopping wet panties since they'd left Deep 13. Dr. Forrester pushed open the door. She staggered in. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She knew what was coming. 

 

“You did good, Audrey,” Dr. Forrester said. “You were such a good henchman.”

 

“Was I, Doctor?” Audrey stammered. “I tried to do everything just like you said to.”

 

He had very specific plans set out for their return but he was having a hard time staying on track. That explosion, the sweet feeling of executing his vengeance, and those goddamn massive tits were just making his erection grow more intense. 

 

“Get to the bathroom,” Dr. Forrester said. “It's coming out.”

 

Audrey staggered to the bathroom. She had no idea what was about to happen. Nothing was coming out of her just yet. That plug was staying right where he'd put it. He stripped off his green lab coat and loosened his tie. He could hear her heels clicking on the tile floor of the cramped motel bathroom. She was trying to smother her excited giggling. With what he had planned, Audrey wouldn't be able to maintain her role for very long. 

 

Blowing up the convention center had been the crescendo of his symphony and this was going to be the grand finale. He crept up behind her. She gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Sweat was already beading up on his forehead. He could see the subtle twitch in her neck from her pulse quickening.

 

“Strip down,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She was tearing off her clothes at a frantic pace. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. In the garish light of the bathroom, the subtle white streak that ran through his body hair was far easier to see. He saw her eyes follow it all the way down to the waistband of his pants. She wriggled out of her bra and tossed it to the side. He'd seen her naked so many times but she'd only gotten a glimpse of his bare flesh. 

 

Audrey watched him undress in the mirror. Her painted lips parted as she took in a sharp breath. He slid his hands along the curve of her ass. He slipped a finger into the cleft. She went rigid. Dr. Forrester rested his finger at the base of the plug that had been in her ass since they'd started this little excursion. He leaned into her back. She could feel his hard-on pressing into the soft flesh of her rump. 

 

“Did you know you've been testing out a new invention of mine this whole time?” Dr. Forrester teased.

 

“What is it, Doctor?” Audrey said breathlessly.

 

“Bend over and I'll show you,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey leaned over the counter. She arched her back and presented that glorious ass to him. He looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were silently pleading with him to just rip off the bandage and let her have this.

 

"You've been working overtime," Dr. Forrester said. "Do you know what the Institute's policy on that is?" 

 

“No, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

“You get double the pay,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He flicked his finger over the base of the plug. The device expanded within her ass and Audrey gasped in shock. The soft sound of it buzzing brought a grin to his face. She cried out when he slid his throbbing member between her slick folds. She whimpered as he slowly pumped into her. The ability to watch himself bang her in the mirror was an unexpected bonus to the situation. The muscles of her sex were already pulsating and twitching. She was on fire. Her feet slipped on the tile as he slowly increased his pace. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. Dr. Forrester snickered as he raised his hand into the air. She let out a gasp when he struck her rump. 

 

He smacked her ass as he rammed into her. The palm of his hand was stinging but he refused to stop. She was bucking and crying in the most delicious way. Dr. Forrester grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to press up against his hips. His glasses were fogged up but he could still see their blurry reflections in the mirror. She was mumbling and stammering, struggling to try and find the words to speak.

 

"D-Doctor, can I cum?" Audrey begged. "Please, Doctor, please please please." 

 

“ _I don't know, can you?_ ” Dr. Forrester teased.

 

He flicked his finger over the base of the device again. Her eyes widened as the strength of the vibration increased. The pressure was already too much for him. He didn't want to cum yet and he certainly wasn't going to blow his load into that warm cunt of hers either. He pulled out. His cock was slick with her glaze. She was so drenched and desperate that it was running down her thighs. 

 

Dr. Forrester reached for the device. He grabbed onto the base and started pumping it in and out of her tight ass. Audrey beat her fists on the countertop. Normally he tried to silence her but the sound of her tortured screams was intoxicating.

 

"Cum for me, you loud-mouthed bitch," Dr. Forrester snapped. 

 

He turned up the setting on the device and rammed it into her. Audrey gasped and kicked her legs. She cried out his name when she climaxed. He kept the device wedged in her ass. She kept shaking as sweat rolled down her back. Audrey murmured slurred declarations of love under her breath. He slowly drew the device out of her. _It fucking reeked._ He wasn't exactly surprised. It had been plugging her up for two days. He tossed it in the sink.

 

He helped Audrey get back on her feet. His hairy, lean body was pressed against the damp skin of her back. Audrey's legs were shaking so much that he was certain she'd crumple to the floor if he wasn't holding her up. He was very tempted to drop her and watch her writhe around on the tile. He still had a raging hard-on that he wanted to take care of though. 

 

“You're a dirty whore,” Dr. Forrester hissed.

 

He steered her towards the shower.

 

“Better wash that filth off of you,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Dr. Forrester set his glasses on the countertop. He turned the nozzle and made sure the water was piping hot. Audrey had finally caught her breath. Her eyes flickered over every muscle of his body. She was so overwhelmed to finally see every inch of his skin revealed. Watching him pound the shit out of her in the mirror had made it a struggle for her to draw out the ecstasy of his experiment. 

 

A cloud of steam slowly engulfed the shower. Her makeup was running down her face. The intense heat of the water made their skin redden. The sight of his hair soaked and clinging to his face was so foreign. He looked like a completely different man. She was so used to seeing that tangled brown mane sticking out in every direction. Audrey pushed his sopping wet hair away from his face.

 

Her shoved her. Audrey's feet slipped and she nearly toppled over. Dr. Forrester pinned her against the wall. The cold surface shocked her and she let out a gasp. He reached between her thighs. Those piercing dark eyes were full of lust. He pinched her clit between his fingers. She was still throbbing and sensitive from the torture he'd subjected her to with the device.

 

“A-Again?” Audrey stammered.

 

“I said you get double pay,” Dr. Forrester pressed.

 

He nibbled on her neck as he slid two fingers inside her. He worked his fingers in and out of her sex. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking. He snatched her by the wrist with his free hand and pinned her limb to the wall. The sharp pain she felt when he dug his fingers into her forearm made her gasp. 

 

He nipped at her flesh, leaving a trail of kisses down to the rosy tip of her nipple. Feeling the wet, bristly hairs of his mustache tickling that sensitive skin made her squirm. She felt a fire in her belly that was growing more intense. He flicked his tongue over her nipple as he pumped his fingers betwixt her folds. He bit down on her nipple with a devious glint in his eye. She wanted to thrash and squirm but his grip on her was too firm.

 

She already felt herself getting closer to the brink. Her bottom lip started to tremble. The pressure was building up so quickly that she couldn't stand it. He'd taken note of her struggle and quickened his pace. She stammered his name on repeat until her voice rose into a shrill cacophony of ecstasy. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was throbbing and overstimulated. The muscles of her thighs twitched wildly. 

 

He watched her slid down the wall. She sat on the cramped floor of the shower with her legs splayed. Her breasts heaving as she panted. Dr. Forrester grasped his cock. He'd started to go soft and he couldn't have that happening just yet. The hot water was spilling over the curve of his shoulders and running down his body as he stroked himself.

 

"We're not done yet, Audrey," Dr. Forrester said. "I still haven't collected my paycheck yet."

 

He was so amused with himself that he couldn't help but laugh. She nodded weakly. Her knees wobbled as she got back on her feet. 

 

“How do you want me, Doctor?” Audrey said.

 

“Hands on the wall,” Dr. Forrester said. “Bend over with that ass in the air.”

 

She did as he said. Her legs quivered as she arched her back. She glanced over her shoulder at him, bracing herself against the slick tile wall. He pushed the mass of his wet brown hair to the side and grabbed her by the hips. When he slid his cock between those swollen, slick lips he could still feel her muscles twitching. _God, she was so hot and wet_. He knew he couldn't hold out for very long. 

 

Every time he thrust into her, Audrey let out an animalistic cry. Her muscles were clamped down so tightly on his cock. Dr. Forrester grunted. He could feel the water growing colder as it kept running. He rammed into her with more desperation. He was on the edge now. He called her every name in the book and then pulled out. He clutched his pulsing cock as he spurted his seed all over her back. He felt a little light-headed from the hot steamy air after that. He leaned against the wall and watched his remnants be washed away down the length of her leg. 

 

Dr. Forrester fumbled with the faucet. The water felt ice cold by the time he managed to turn it off. The sound of their ravenous panting echoed off the bathroom walls. She looked like she was in a trance. Dr. Forrester grabbed her by the waist. She was drenched and shivering but a wicked smile was plastered on her face. She gazed up at him. Drops of water were still clinging to his brown hair. His face was still beet red. 

 

Dr. Forrester had the urge to kiss her again. He tilted her head so their lips could meet. She was so love-drunk that she could barely tell her body what to do. She melted in his arms like a virginal maiden but she was definitely not faking it this time. The fears he'd harbored over this attachment had faded quite a bit. She was so willingly obedient and dedicated that he doubted she'd turn on him. Audrey loved taking his abuse and anything else he had to offer. They both shared a mutual interest in being as horrible as was humanly possible too. 

 

Perhaps it was time to introduce her to mother.

 


	7. Flesh 'N Blood

Dr. Forrester looked Audrey up and down. This was the final check before he presented her to mother. She didn't seem nervous at all. _She should be._ Impressing mother was not easy and he wasn't even sure exactly what would impress her. If Audrey kept playing the innocent assistant, mother might see it as a sign of weakness and disapprove. But if Audrey paraded around like the lustful psychopath she really was, mother would be just as disgusted. Dr. Forrester had decided it was best to just ensure he could shut Audrey up at the drop of a hat. 

 

He'd rigged up her underwear with a system of wires. If she got out of line, he'd just reach into his pocket and turn a dial. A quick shock would keep her in line. She'd probably quite enjoy it too. That was really the ace in the hole. She'd want to cum after all of that and, if she wanted to have any hope of that happening, she'd have to do exactly as he said. 

 

Castle Forrester was not the quaint retirement home filled with plastic covered furniture and potpourri that most mothers lived in. It was dark, damp and perched atop a cliff. It seemed to be perpetually storming there too which was doing nothing to help his nerves. Mother had lived here since the passing of her mother and it had been inhabited by a long line of Forrester women before her. In fact, he was the first male Forrester heir in several generations. He knew mother had wanted a daughter. It was one of the reasons why she had been extraordinarily cold and cruel to him. 

 

Dr. Forrester had run around these halls unattended during family gatherings. His mother had locked him in the oubliette for hours if he demanded too much attention. Now it was the sound of Audrey's heels that echoed off of the walls instead of his scampering footsteps. She reached for a dusty candle stick perched atop the entryway table. Dr. Forrester reached into the pocket of his lab coat and turned up the dial. Audrey jumped. Her face reddened.

 

“Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey stammered.

 

“ _Clayton_ ,” Dr. Forrester hissed.

 

He mulled it over for a moment.

 

“Actually, ' _Doctor_ ' might be better,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He wasn't even sure. He just wanted mother to approve. She'd been berating him for years over the fact that he hadn't found a suitable match. It's not like he was planning on marrying Audrey just yet. But he liked her a lot. She'd been the assistant to survive the longest so that was something worth bragging about.

 

He watched mother descend from the grand staircase. Her hair was wild like his but it somehow managed to look more put together. Her plump body was stuffed into one of those pantsuits again. She just glared down at the two of them. Her eyes were narrowed as she scrutinized them through those round glasses.

 

Audrey stepped forward with a shy little smile on her face. Dr. Forrester flipped the dial. The shock ran through her body and Audrey's knees gave out. She braced herself on the table.

 

“Sorry, mother, Audrey just has bad knees. It's nothing to worry about,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Mother's nose was wrinkled up. She already didn't approve, he could tell. The silence was unbearable. Dr. Forrester put on a very forced smile.

 

“I thought it'd be nice to give Audrey a little tour of our ancestral home,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Mother looked Audrey up and down. Her smile was more of a cringe than an expression of joy or comfort.

 

"Let's just have dinner and get this over with," Pearl sighed. "I'm missing Match Game for this." 

 

Audrey opened her mouth. He shocked her again. This time she latched on to his arm to stop from toppling over. Little beads of sweat were clinging to her forehead. He grit his teeth as he held her up. Of course, mother was already being difficult. 

 

"Mother---" Dr. Forrester sighed. "It would be the polite thing to do." 

 

“I-I'd love to see all of Clayton's embarrassing baby pictures,” Audrey stammered.

 

Audrey tried to smile through the pain and arousal. Mother smirked.

 

“I do have some keepsakes of his most shameful moments,” Pearl said.

 

 _Damn it._ He should've shocked Audrey. This was already a disaster. Mother was practically salivating over the prospect of humiliating him. She always had been this way. She didn't give a shit who Audrey was, she was going to seize this opportunity. 

 

“C'mon, sweety, I've got quite the stash,” Pearl said.

 

 _Oh no._ He knew that look in mother's eye. He shouldn't have pushed. This was his punishment now. It wasn't just going to be an awkward dinner now. Dr. Forrester was going to be facing a gauntlet of his deepest humiliations told through the unforgiving lens of his mother's narrative. Audrey started to follow mother up the stairs and Dr. Forrester shocked her again. 

 

He caught her by the waist and yanked her close to him. She was already shaking so much. He leaned over so he could whisper to her.

 

“Don't fucking screw this up,” Dr. Forrester said in a hushed tone. “Keep your mouth shut.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

He gave her one more shock as a reminder. Audrey smothered a moan as she staggered up the stairs. Dr. Forrester was greatly regretting this decision now. It would've been easier if mother had just made her nasty backhanded comments or shooed them out the door. This was so much worse. This was apocalypse fuel.

 

Mother pointed out the portraits of his ancestors that lined the hallway. All of the Forrester women had that round face and wild hair. Some of them had been crueler than the others. Audrey was being a good little assistant. She was just nodding and smiling. Her legs were shaking like crazy but mother didn't seem to even notice. 

 

Dr. Forrester had already heard these stories thousands of times. Mother had used these tales to remind him just how inadequate he was throughout his childhood. He was certain that was going to come up again.

 

Mother came upon the splintered door to her storage closet. She never kept any of his mementos out on display. They'd always been stuffed away in a dusty box. He knew she'd destroyed most of them too. Mother looked into the darkness of the closet. He was already cringing. Mother cleared her throat.

 

“Clayton, do your sweet mother a favor and dig out your box of shit from the back,” Pearl said.

 

His nostrils flared.

 

“Mother, no, let's just go eat---” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Oh _now_ you want to eat,” Pearl teased. “You wanted this, Clayton. So stop being a jackass and help me.”

 

He turned up the dial and shocked Audrey again. Audrey gasped and braced herself on the wall. She'd done nothing wrong. He just needed to inflict that pain to keep himself calm. Mother's gaze flickered between Audrey and Dr. Forrester. He needed to restrain himself or he'd be found out.

 

“I'll just---I'll take care of it,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He shoved Audrey aside and dove into the closet. It was chock full of useless crap. He tossed aside some boxes of junk and mother berated him. He just wanted to get to that stupid box. If he'd had his hands free he'd be shocking the shit out of Audrey right now. He finally found it. His name was written on the cardboard in sloppy handwriting. It was still taped up and covered with a thick layer of grime. 

 

He tossed the box out into the hallway. Dr. Forrester patted down the pockets of his lab coat to ensure the dial was still safe and secure. He gave Audrey another shock for good measure. She let out a cry this time and immediately bit down on her lip.

 

“Don't pay her any mind, mother, Audrey just has Tourette's,” Dr. Forrester lied.

 

He shocked her again to try and sell it. Audrey let out a curse. Mother's gaze darted between the two of them. He ripped open the box before mother could question him anymore. A plume of dust flew up in his face and he coughed. He pulled out his old Evilos sash and held it up in the air. The fabric was musty and ridden with holes. It reeked of decay.

 

“She doesn't want to see that stupid thing,” Pearl sighed. “Besides it smells like cat piss.”

 

He had fond memories of the experiments he'd run back in his youth. Those were his proudest moments. That was naturally why mother wanted to just brush right by them. He was fuming. He'd hoped he'd at least get to brag about that but mother would deny him. He turned the dial again.

 

Audrey clamped a hand over her mouth. Sweat was pouring down the curve of her cheek. Dr. Forrester's fingertips brushed along the worn out spine of his high school yearbook. Mother was so quick to steal that thing from him. She squealed with delight.

 

"Oh these were the golden years of Clayton's failures," Pearl said. "See, look, they cut him out of the Chess Club photo they hated him so much." 

 

Audrey leaned over to glance at the page but Dr. Forrester shocked her again. She clutched at her stomach. She was shaking like an epileptic but mother was too absorbed in shaming him to care.

 

"They kicked him out because he was that shitty, honey," Pearl went on. "And because he was such a little freak they didn't even tell him. They just locked him out one day. He just stood there crying in the window. It was hilarious." 

 

He was shaking now. His face felt hot. He flicked his finger over the dial and gave Audrey another mild shock. Her reaction wasn't very dramatic and it left him unsatisfied. Mother kept idly flipping through the pages. She held up his picture in the yearbook.

 

Even back then he still had that signature Forrester hair and bad eyes. His glasses had been oversized. They'd been broken so many times by his classmates that mother just started buying him the cheapest and ugliest replacements. He hadn't been able to fully close his mouth because of the massive set of braces he'd donned back then. His entire class had reviled him. They'd chanted “crazy” and “Pizza-face” at him in the halls. Seeing that picture just brought it all back.

 

Mother was taking such delight in forcing him to relive this pain. She'd gotten teary-eyed she was laughing so much. 

 

“The quarterback told me about this one time Clayton was showering after gym---” Pearl began.

 

Dr. Forrester turned up the dial full blast. Audrey went stiff as a board. Her teeth chattered as the electricity coursed through her body. She collapsed to the ground and flailed like a dying fish. She went limp. Audrey lay still. Thin wisps of smoke were wafting up from her body. It smelt like barbeque. _Had he finally killed her?_

 

“That is not from fucking weak knees and Tourette's, Clayton!” Pearl snapped. “What the hell happened?”

 

He rolled her over. Audrey was out cold. Her boysenberry hair was sticking up. He felt a mild static shock when he reached for her neck. 

 

"Goddamnit, Clayton, I'm not in the mood to dispose of a body today!" Pearl growled.

 

He could feel Audrey's pulse and his panic subsided. Dr. Forrester was a bit alarmed by how relieved he felt. He knew he was a bit fond of her but he didn't realize just _how_ fond of her he'd become. Mother smacked him.

 

“What the hell did you do, Clayton?” Pearl pressed.

 

Dr. Forrester pulled the dial out of his pocket. Pearl picked it up as if it were a dirty condom she'd found in a Wal-Mart parking lot.

 

“Jesus, Clayton,” Pearl said.

 

"I was just giving her a little shock now and then," Dr. Forrester stammered. "She gets a little unruly sometimes---" 

 

Pearl wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

 

“You were playing some weird sex game?” Pearl seethed. “In _my own_ goddamn house?”

 

“No---” Dr. Forrester said. “No! Of course, not! I would never!”

 

He had though. There'd been a bit more to it but that's basically what had been going on. 

 

"Why do you have to be such a weird little shit?" Pearl snapped. "Goddamnit! And look she pissed herself!" 

 

Mother rolled her eyes. His contingency plan had done little to help him it appeared.

 

“Clean up this crap and get out of my damn castle,” Pearl said.

 

“M-mother please--” Dr. Forrester stammered.

 

It was still storming out. They'd planned on staying here tonight so he hadn't prepared to go out and face it. Mother buried her face in her hands.

 

“Fine. Whatever,” Pearl growled. “Use the air mattress in the basement. I don't want either of you freaks pissing in my beds.”

 

Mother kicked the box of mementos as she stormed off.

 

Dr. Forrester had always slept in the basement even when he was a child visiting his grandmother. He always wet himself during storms and none of the Forrester women wanted to deal with that. At least, he got some kind of cushion to sleep on this time instead of just the slimy stone floor. He wasn't sharing the cold night with some dead rats and mutated amphibians either. He had Audrey.

 

* * *

 

The air mattress had holes in it so they were just laying on a bulky sheet of deflated plastic. Audrey still smelled a bit like burnt toast. He'd stripped her down and when he'd removed the wiring from her underwear he discovered that she'd soaked them. And it hadn't just been because she'd wet herself when she passed out. She was wrapped up in his lab coat now. Dr. Forrester could barely make out her silhouette in the din the of the cellar.

 

Mother would be tossing them out in the morning. He was certain of that. He'd put up a fight first. Every visit always ended with yelling. Sometimes there were robots or explosives involved. He didn't feel like sleeping. He could hear the wind howling through one of the broken windows of the basement. The rain was still pounding down on the castle walls. With every clap of thunder, he flinched. Audrey rolled over. Dried blood was still clinging to her inner ear. 

 

By now she'd figured out his hang up with storms. She definitely knew about his Mommy issues now too. It had all been shoved in his face today. He'd been bent on proving mother wrong but it had fallen apart. _Fuck mother._ He was in the mood to break things. Maybe he'd break Audrey's arm or his own arm. Maybe both. 

 

He saw her reaching for him out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed her by the wrist and she giggled. She was still fired up and hungry after he'd spent the evening shocking her. She'd been conked out during mother's outburst so she'd missed the most humiliating part of the festivities. She made another move to defy him by draping her leg over his. Audrey wriggled her leg over his crotch. It wasn't exactly subtle.

 

“You were a cutie pie back in high school,” Audrey said.

 

“Shut up,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said. “Sorry, Doctor.”

 

Dr. Forrester was blushing. He hated it. His adolescence had helped fan the flames of his hatred for humanity. Dealing with mother had stirred up all of those old insecurities and he was disgusted by how weak it made him feel. Dr. Forrester clenched his jaw. Audrey slid her leg up. He could feel the weight of her thigh pressed against his cock. 

 

"I was a cheerleader," Audrey said. "I would've lifted up my tiny skirt for you and let you pop my cherry." 

 

He'd wanted to rail a few cheerleaders. All he'd received was rejection and mockery. With how balls deep Audrey was in crazy town she probably was always a freak. Maybe she wouldn't have reviled him. But by the time he'd gotten to her he doubted she'd still be a quivering virgin. 

 

“You would've thought the boys from the football team would be rough,” Audrey said. “They never hit me hard enough to get me off.”

 

This story was probably a pile of bullshit but the whole concept was getting him hard. Sex-starved, cheerleader Audrey Herbert turns to the young, exiled Clayton Forrester because no one else is able to satisfy her. Dr. Forrester felt his cock starting to stiffen. 

 

"Mommy and Daddy thought they had a sweet little Catholic girl," Audrey said. "When really their daughter just wanted a cunt full of cum and thighs covered in lacerations." 

 

He kept picturing himself torturing her. He would've gagged her to keep her quiet while he plowed her behind the shelf of encyclopedias in the library. He would've tied her up, tugged on that ponytail in his room and cum on that slutty uniform. He would've gone to cheer practice just to watch those tits bounce and then force her to blow him behind the bleachers afterward. Dr. Forrester seized her by the hips. He pulled her on top of him. One of her breasts poked out from his lab coat and it only made him grow harder. 

 

"Ride me," Dr. Forrester said. "Get me off. I don't want to work for it either." 

 

Even in the dark, he could see that wicked grin creep across her face. 

 

"Ride me likes its Prom Night and you're buzzed from the spiked punch," Dr. Forrester hissed. 

 

It would've been so satisfying to show up with her on his arm. Those glorious, silky smooth legs and massive tits would've made everyone envious of him. That jock who'd taken his virginity and was too ashamed to be with him would've looked on with regret. He would've been so jealous. Maybe they would've dumped a bucket of pig's blood on him and watched him cry like a baby. It would've shown all of them. Dr. Forrester and Audrey would've gotten their revenge. They would've burnt down that school together and laughed under the light of the moon. 

 

Audrey slipped her hand beneath his robe. She wrapped her fingers around his cock. She didn't ease herself down on him. Audrey was too eager to have him inside for that. That boysenberry hair fell in her face as she bounced up and down. He'd said he hadn't wanted to do any work but he wanted to inflict pain so desperately. There was so much pent-up anger he wanted to work out. 

 

Dr. Forrester yanked her hair and Audrey let out a gasp. He pulled her hair taut.

 

"I used to wear pigtails," Audrey said. "But no one ever pulled them. You know just what I like, Doctor." 

 

He tugged on her hair harder and she whimpered. She rode him with more desperation now. He bucked his hips to drive himself deeper into that welcoming, slick warmth. Dr. Forrester raised up his hand. He struck her over and over on that round rump. She quickened her pace with every strike. He kept smacking her ass even though his hand was stinging and her skin was red and raw. He wanted to see welts on that pale flesh. He wanted to see bruises on that soft skin for days to come.

 

Dr. Forrester couldn't help but cackle. She was squirming and whimpering in desperation. The idea of using her as a tool for vengeance had him salivating. He was banging the hot cheerleader. He was beating her until she was bruised and shuddering with ecstasy. It felt so delicious to be inside her. Those slick muscles were clamping down on his hard cock the closer she came to the edge. She started to laugh wildly. 

 

“What the fuck is it?” Dr. Forrester grunted.

 

She leaned over him. She brushed her lips against his and he felt her fingers running through his chest hair.

 

"Do you want to cum in me, Doctor?" Audrey asked. "I just had my period. It should be safe." 

 

 _Fuck. He wanted to. He really did._ He forced her hips up and down. His thrusts became more aggressive. She was mewling and squirming like a virgin even though that was the exact opposite of what she was. He was going to fill her up. He was going to make her scream. He struck her to make her go faster. His lab coat slipped off of her shoulders as she rode him harder. 

 

Dr. Forrester was calling her every name in the book as he came closer. The palms of his hands were tingling. Audrey took in a sharp breath every time his hand met with the soft flesh of her rump. Her legs were quivering. As soon as she started stammering out love declarations he knew she was almost there. Dr. Forrester grabbed her by the back of the head. He forced her into a kiss as they climaxed.

 

Audrey was drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. His cock was still pulsing within her throbbing sex. She kissed him with such ravenous passion that he was unable to catch his breath. Dr. Forrester shoved Audrey off of him. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. The lenses slowly started to defog as he gasped for air. She peeled back his robe and her hands roved all over his damp skin. She seemed to love trailing her fingers along that faint white streak of hair that ran down his torso.

 

Dr. Forrester had just railed his assistant in the basement of his ancestral home. He snickered. Mother had been concerned about him wetting the bed. They'd ended up making a much bigger and stickier mess. That'd show her.

 


	8. The Trial

Dr. Forrester's feet were propped up on his desk. Audrey was on her knees with those painted lips wrapped around his cock. Her head bobbed up and down as he flipped through the latest issue of _Mad Science Monthly_. He'd been itching to get his hands on this one. It had a big exposé about the convention center being bombed. He'd thumbed through the glossy pages until he'd gotten to that main article.

 

After that visit to mother, he was ecstatic to see one of his achievements on display like this. He wanted to savor it. What better way to do that then get his dick sucked by his favorite assistant?

So far, the article was mostly just filled with fluff. The journalist had spent about a paragraph discussing the actual bombing. The rest of the article was just detailing the history of the building and the Mad Scientist Convention. It was disappointing. He'd been hoping to get his rocks off to this rehashing of the destruction he'd wrought. He felt himself starting to get soft. He shoved Audrey's head down and she gagged. Dr. Forrester tugged on her hair and forced her head up and down.

 

His eyes glazed over the photos. He was in some of these old convention photos. The ones from the most recent gathering made him feel even more bitter. There was a shot of him standing off in the corner of the auditorium with his “More Painful Mousetrap.” His face was out of focus and blurry. He was about to turn the page when he noticed something strange. He recognized that silhouette in the background. He squinted his eyes but their visage didn't become clearer.

 

Dr. Forrester narrowed his eyes. He saw another picture of him. This time in the background he saw the fuzzy image of a woman with badly dyed hair hovering behind him. He looked down at Audrey. She was gripping the base of his shaft as her head bobbed. Her boysenberry hair was falling in her face. Dr. Forrester glanced back up at the photo. His heart started racing. He'd stared at the photo for a few seconds then back down at Audrey.

 

“You lying bitch,” Dr. Forrester growled.

 

He pushed her away. Audrey fell backward.

 

“What're you talking about, Doctor?” Audrey gasped.

 

She wiped the drool from her face and smeared her lipstick. Dr. Forrester thrust the magazine in her face. He was beet red from arousal and rage. These were going to be her last moments. She needed to pick her next words carefully because they were to be her last.

 

“What is this shit?” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He jabbed his finger at the photo. All the color drained from Audrey's face. He'd seen her feign terror so many times. That wasn't happening right now. She was _actually_ afraid this time. She started to knead her hands together in a panic.

 

“I-I-I----” Audrey stammered.

 

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She kept staring at the magazine in his hands.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?" Dr. Forrester pressed. "It has to be you unless you have a twin sister with the same set of knockers and bad fashion sense."

 

Audrey's bottom lip was trembling. She'd cried fake tears in front of him before. But she looked heartbroken now. She looked like her entire world was crumbling apart.

 

“Clay, I was just there---trying to find something. _Anything_ ,” Audrey sobbed. “I got kicked out of school and I didn't know what to do. Daddy bought me tickets to make me feel better---”

 

She was trembling.

 

“I saw you and---” Audrey choked. “I just fell in love with you as soon as I saw you.”

 

 _Holy shit._ Those brown eyes had gone so wide he thought they were going to pop out of her head.

 

“I just followed you around. I just had to be near you,” Audrey went on. “I found out your name and then I found out where you worked and where you lived and I followed you home.”

 

She was rocking back and forth.

 

“That guy Joel just believed me and let me in,” Audrey said. “And you didn't ask any questions. You just---you just let me stay and you touched me and you were so cruel and you were so handsome and perfect---”

 

That's why she didn't get a keycard. She never had one because she'd never actually been hired. Audrey's body was wracked with sobs. The tears rolled down her cheeks. Her makeup was running and snot was dripping out of her nose.

 

“The H.R. lady was going to turn me in when she couldn't find my file,” Audrey sobbed. “So I threatened to cut off her ears if she didn't give me the keycard. I just had to be with you, Clayton. We were meant to be together, Clayton. I couldn't let anything get in the way of that. All I lied about was getting this job. That's it. Everything else is true. I just loved you for so much longer then you know. I'd do anything for you, Clayton---”

 

She just kept going on and on. She was ranting like a madwoman and shaking her head. When he'd first seen that picture he thought maybe she was just working for one of his rivals and was trying to sabotage him. All of their sexcapades had really been distracting him from his work so that theory made sense. Never in his entire life did he think this would ever happen to him. She was a good actress but this was real. She was twitchy and rambling and terrified.

 

“You were stalking me?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

His voice cracked a bit. She looked so deeply ashamed. She just stared down at the floor. He leaned back in his chair.

 

“Don't fire me,” Audrey cried. “Please, please don't fire me. I love you so much. I can't live without you.”

 

Dr. Forrester was not someone who got stalked. Dr. Forrester was not the person that people obsessed and lusted over. Everyone he'd ever wanted he'd either been abandoned by or he'd been forced to kill them. This was actually flattering. She was insane. That was even more clear now. She was absolutely bonkers. She'd tracked him down, invaded his workplace, done his bidding without question and she'd even threatened to kill people just to be by his side.

 

He sighed. He held out his hand. Audrey hesitated so he just grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her up. She stumbled and he caught her in his arms. He grit his teeth. He was revolted by the way he was feeling. Dr. Forrester had every reason to break her neck or dunk her in a pool of piranhas. But he wasn't interested in killing her. He'd be throwing away his best lay if he did that.

 

Audrey had stalked him. It was really quite the boost to the ego. He'd always known he was brilliant. The world just had refused to accept this fact and that's why he wanted to crush it like a rotten grape. But Audrey had and she didn't even need to talk to him to find that out.

 

All of this crying was getting him pretty aroused. He was still furious with her. She had lied. It wasn't just a little lie either. Honestly, if she'd just told him from day one that she'd followed him, he probably would've throat fucked her anyway. That was some impressive boundary crossing she'd done. He just absolutely despised being lied to especially by his assistants.

 

“You want to keep your job?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

“Y-yes, Doctor,” Audrey sobbed.

 

“Strip down,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey ripped open her blouse. She kept trembling and crying while she tore off her clothes. He already knew how this was going to end but she didn't. That was her punishment for lying to him. She'd have to wait, in agony, not knowing what her fate would be.

 

“I've been working on something,” Dr. Forrester said. “I think now's the time to finally test it out.”

 

He rummaged through the draw he'd had it stashed in. She stood there naked and shivering as she watched him pull out the length of black rope. It felt soft as silk in his hands. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved Audrey to her knees.

 

“You really fucked up this time,” Dr. Forrester said. “It's going to take a lot for you to get out of this one.”

 

He chuckled over the pun he'd made. He stuffed a rag into her mouth and tied a length of rope around her face to secure the gag. He wound the rope around her wrists. He pulled it tight until she winced in pain.

 

“This isn't just ordinary rope,” Dr. Forrester explained. “There's only one way to cut through it.”

 

He bound her up like a Thanksgiving turkey. When he'd originally planned to whip this out on her, he was going to be much more forgiving. Dr. Forrester wasn't cutting her much slack after she'd dropped this bomb. He didn't want her to be able to move very much. He wanted this to be as challenging as he could possibly make it.

 

“It's made of compounds that react to my semen,” Dr. Forrester said. “The rope dissolves when it comes into contact with it.”

 

A grin crept across his face as he tied off the last length of rope. She was curled up naked on the floor. The black bindings were wrapped around the curves of her body. Her pale flesh was already clammy. Tears were still clinging to her cheeks. All Audrey could do was nod her head. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

 

“You don't deserve this, you liar,” Dr. Forrester said. “But you get one freebie.”

 

He unzipped his fly and started to stroke himself.

 

“I'm going to give you three options,” Dr. Forrester said. “Nod your head when I say where you want it. You can't change your mind so choose wisely.”

 

He worked his hand up and down his shaft. He could feel his cock stiffen in his hands.

 

“Your hands?” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey remained still.

 

“Your mouth?” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey nodded.

 

He stood over her. She wriggled around so she could look up at him. That flicker of hope in her eye was so satisfying. Did she think this was going to turn out like all the other times? He knew she wasn't that stupid. Sweat rolled down the tip of his nose as he worked his cock. He thought about all the times he'd tortured her. Dr. Forrester relived every beating, every act of depravity, every bite and shock. He remembered every kiss. He clenched his teeth as he released. His aim was a little off but he spurting most of his seed over that gag.

 

There was a faint sizzling sound. It smelt like burning rubber as the rope dissolved. Little black strands curled up and snapped as his cum ate away at the bindings. The rope fell away from her face. Audrey spit out the gag. She took in a sharp breath.

 

“Now you've got a good twenty minutes before I'm ready again,” Dr. Forrester said with a shrug. “That gives you some time to come up with a plan though, doesn't it?”

 

He zipped up his fly. He plopped down in his desk chair and kicked his feet back up on the table. Audrey squirmed around onto her side.

 

“Doctor, I---” Audrey stammered.

 

“Nope,” Dr. Forrester said. “You gotta get a few more of those off before you get to talk to me.”

 

He thumbed through the magazine and hummed. He didn't care if this took all night. He didn't care if it took an entire day. Audrey needed to pay for her betrayal. She needed to feel that flicker of hope. She needed to cling to it for hours until he finally gave her an answer. He dozed off with a smile on his face. Thinking about her suffering had lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

 

He awoke with her mouth guzzling down his cock. Dirt was smeared over her ivory skin from wriggling her away across the floor. She was bobbing her head up and down. Those brown eyes were looking up at him. She was so impatient. He wasn't going to give her any help. He just leaned back and rested his hands behind his head. Dr. Forrester could feel the head of his hard cock meeting with the back of her throat. She coughed weakly. Audrey forced her head down so she could take as much of him in her mouth as possible.

 

He could feel that familiar pressure building. Even tied up, she still gave the best blow job he'd ever had. He shuddered. Audrey moaned. She flicked her tongue in circles around his head. She quickened her pace. She kept gagging as her slobber ran down the length of his cock. Dr. Forrester started cursing. He grit his teeth as he came. He flooded her mouth with his hot seed. She sucked every last drop out of him.

 

Audrey pulled back. There was a glint of satisfaction in her eye. She held her wrists up to her mouth. She spat a wad of his cum on the bindings. He watched the thin wisps of smoke rise into the air as the ropes dissolved. She hunched over and spit more of that load onto her ankles. That was pretty clever. She flexed her hand as the bindings at her wrists fell away. Seeing the bruises they'd left behind made his mouth water.

 

Dr. Forrester pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wiped the sweat away from his mustache as he looked down at her. A thin trail of his seed was trickling down her chin.

 

“You're fucking crazy,” Dr. Forrester said. “But you're the best assistant I've ever had.”

 

The edge of her mouth curled up into a smile.

 

“I like having you around,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“That's all you're getting out of me until you get more bindings undone,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey grinned. She rested her chin on her chest and spit again. He hadn't given her _that_ much had he? He watched wide-eyed as another trickle of his cum dripped out of her mouth. It barely made it to the bindings around her tits but it did. He watched the rope strands split up. She had to wriggle a bit to get them off but she did it. He watched the black, silky rope slide away and fall to the floor. Audrey bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“I'm sorry I lied, Doctor,” Audrey said batting her eyelashes. “I'm guilty of loving you too much.”

 

That was a flowery line but it didn't really do much for him.

 

“I have to admit, it's flattering that you stalked me like that,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Her cheeks flushed.

 

“It certainly got me thinking about the future,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey looked like she wanted to scream. He just shook his head.

 

“You gotta get yourself free,” Dr. Forrester said. “Until then my lips are sealed.”

 

Audrey sighed. It'd probably be a few hours before he was ready to go again. She'd left him feeling pretty drained. He let out a yawn.

 

“Don't wake me up until the morning,” Dr. Forrester said. “I'm fucking exhausted."

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

* * *

 

His back was aching when he finally woke. Audrey was still curled up at his feet. There were dark circles under her eyes and her makeup was flaking. It didn't look like she'd slept at all. He scratched his scalp and rubbed his eyes. Audrey watched him slip those green framed glasses back on his face.

 

“Are you ready?” Audrey asked.

 

She was desperate. He'd teased her last night. He knew his comments would have her dying for his answer. She was his little rabbit that he was dangling a carrot in front of. He stroked the cleft in his chin.

 

“I might be,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey got to her feet. She struggled a bit. Her knees were still tied together. She hovered over him. Those big soft breasts were right in front of his face. He was so tempted to grope them and bite one of those perky, pink nipples. She undid his belt. He felt those soft hands stroking his cock.

 

“I'm going to sit in your lap,” Audrey said. “Is that okay, Doctor?”

 

“Sounds fine to me,” Dr. Forrester teased. “But I'm not warning you when I'm about to cum. So if you fuck this up you have to wait again.”

 

It seemed like she had this all planned out. Once she got him hard, Audrey slipped a hand between those milky thighs. She turned her back to him and positioned herself over his cock. She held his shaft in place as she slid it into her. He gripped onto the ropes around her waist as she rode him. He watched the muscles of her back tense as she bounced up and down. He wanted to hit her. He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck but he knew she'd love it. Audrey didn't get to cum during this. This was for him. This was her punishment for lying to him.

 

She moaned. It was a struggle not to thrust his cock to meet with her bucking hips. His heart was hammering in his chest. His button down was soaked with sweat. She was whimpering and cursing. Her movements became more sloppy. He hoped she was dumb enough to just let him cum so he could drag this out a little longer. His head lulled back. Dr. Forrester bit down on his tongue. She knew his tell. He wasn't going to start cursing and berating her. She couldn't have this that easily.

 

Audrey started giggling with glee. She gripped onto his thighs. _How the fuck did she know?_ She shifted her hips and he slipped out of those slick folds. It was too late. He felt his cock pulse as he climaxed. He watched his seed coat her back.

 

“You fucking whore,” Dr. Forrester seethed.

 

She staggered as she got to her feet. His heart sank as he watched his seed slide down the length of her back. He watched the last of her bindings wither and snap. She did a little shimmy and they all fell in a coiled pile at her feet. She was bruised from head to toe. The deep violet blotches that covered her ivory flesh made her skin look like an abstract watercolor painting.

 

Dr. Forrester lay back in his chair. He smelled of his own sweat and cum. He was still mad but his exhaustion had smothered the flames of his rage. She'd done it. It'd taken her less time then he'd expected. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and took a deep breath.

 

“I already know what you're going to say,” Dr. Forrester began. “So, I'll just say it.”

 

Audrey was trembling with anticipation. His cum was still running down the curves of her battered body.

 

“Move in with me,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She screamed. Audrey jumped back in his lap. The chair toppled over. She kissed him all over. She was smothering him with those plump lips.

 

“Oh yes, yes, yes, Clayton,” Audrey cried. “I knew it. I knew it from the moment I first saw you. I knew this was how it was supposed to be.”

 

She was rank. She'd been tied up all night in her own filth and he couldn't take the smell of her. He shoved her back onto the floor. Audrey's eyes were wild. She kept giggling and squirming around like a teenage girl listening to her favorite boy band. She had no idea what was coming.

 

"---but you're fired," Dr. Forrester said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bonymaloney for helping me out with this chapter! I was stuck and they helped me puzzle out just how Clayton would react in this situation!


	9. Science Fiction Double Feature

Moon 13 was still so breathtaking to Audrey Forrester. Kinga had invited her up a few times and every time Audrey beheld the moon station, she was filled with such pride. Their baby had accomplished so much. She was continuing her father's most infamous experiment. She had her own team of minions. Kinga had even recruited Frank's son, Max. Audrey didn't want her daughter doing the same things to Max that Clayton had to Frank though. Kinga was too good for him. 

 

TV's Frank had been Clayton's assistant after he'd fired her. That tubby, adorable sweetheart had helped mend her broken heart. Torturing Frank with Clayton had really solidified their status as a couple too. She chuckled to herself as she reminisced about all the times they'd tied up Frank and taken turns beating him. He'd been such a good test subject. Frank made the most delightful screams when Clayton ran experiments on him. She missed sodomizing that silver-haired cherub. 

 

He'd been the flower girl at their wedding. Clayton had never planned on making Audrey a Forrester but once he knocked her up, Daddy had insisted they get married. Audrey didn't want Clayton killing father over it so she'd begged him to just marry her. She'd spent a lot of time tied up and hanging from the ceiling to pay for that one. It had been splendid and it had all been worth it just to call herself Mrs. Forrester.

 

Those had been the golden years. She'd gotten so lonely when Clayton and Frank had hidden away in Deep 13 to run his grand experiment. He'd started out torturing Joel and then moved on to some idiot named Mike. He never did find the movie that would help him execute his plan for world domination. But he had dominated her world and that's all she'd ever wanted. When Clayton's funding got cut, he disappeared for a while and if it hadn't been for her little strawberry, Kinga, Audrey didn't think she would've made it.

 

Clayton just showed up again one day. She'd been so desperate to know where he'd been and how he'd survived. He'd told her the facts didn't really matter. He was back so she needed to "shut the fuck up and just relax." Audrey and Clayton had built a small fortune with their grand Waist Trainers scheme. People had actually thought they worked. Legions of idiots had thrown so much money at them because they truly believed this stupid fabric wrap would permanently change the shape of their waists. Kinga cited this as her inspiration for continuing her father's work just so she could rake in even more cash. 

 

He was still so handsome after all of these years. There was a lot more grey in that wild brown mane and he'd developed wrinkles around his eyes and the edges of his mouth. He still had that perfectly trimmed mustache. He still wore that same lab coat and glasses. And Clayton still was such a sadistic madman. He still pushed her around just like he did in the old days. Audrey hadn't changed much either. She kept dying her hair that boysenberry shade but it was meant to cover up her grey roots now rather than her natural red color.

 

Kinga came running across the hangar floor. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun and that wide smile brought out the dimples of her cheeks. Audrey squealed and ran to her.

 

“Oh Jesus, calm down, Audrey,” Dr. Forrester growled.

 

Audrey engulfed their daughter in her arms. No matter how much evil Kinga did, she would always be her precious little mad scientist. Audrey planted kisses all over her cheeks, leaving splotches of her dark lipstick on Kinga's pale skin. Kinga shoved her away.

 

“God, Mom, not in front of my employees,” Kinga snapped.

 

She had her father's temperament.

 

“I'm sorry, sweety,” Audrey said.

 

Clayton wasn't very touchy with Kinga. He wasn't as cold as his mother had been but he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve. He stroked his chin as he looked over the entrance to Moon 13. He'd never come out for a visit. Audrey knew how much it would mean to Kinga so she'd taken a cattle prod in the ass to make this visit happen.

 

Clayton nodded his head in approval.

 

“It's a nice evil lair, Kinga,” Dr. Forrester said. “But the moon? It seems kind of inconvenient.”

 

"Dad, underground lairs are so 1990s," Kinga said. "Space is the in thing now. Get with the times." 

 

He scrunched up his face in anger.

 

Kinga was pointing out all of the features of her station. A lot of money had been invested in this place. Only a small portion had gone into rebuilding the Satellite of Love. Kinga had been more concerned with the décor of her lair and providing matching uniforms for her henchmen. She showed off her inventions to Clayton. It warmed Audrey's heart to see them together like this. Father and daughter, sharing their passion with each other. Clayton always had a scowl on his face but Audrey knew he was proud of her. Well, she at least _believed_ he was proud of her. 

 

The tour of Moon 13 took a lot more time than showing anyone around Deep 13 did. It was such a stark contrast to her father's lab too. It was brightly lit and perfectly clean. There wasn't any cold sludge or screeching bats flying around. It was a different type of intimidation in the atmosphere. Kinga was like a grand corporate CEO that was willing to do anything for her own gains. Well, that's exactly what she was and Audrey couldn't be more proud. 

 

Kinga pulled back the sleeve of her violet lab coat and examined her watch.

 

"I have to run the next experiment on Jonah," Kinga said with a gleam in her eye. "We'll meet up for dinner after, okay?" 

 

Kinga pulled Audrey in for a hug. When they were alone, her daughter was much more affectionate. Audrey understood that she had an image to maintain. It was hard but she just gave Kinga a pat on the back and watched her run off to her laboratory. Audrey sniffled and wiped a tear away from her eye.

 

“Oh God, don't start crying again,” Dr. Forrester sighed. “We'll see her in a few hours.”

 

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

A smirk crept across Clayton's face. That still made her blush.

 

“C'mon,” Dr. Forrester said. “I got us a little something to help pass the time.”

 

Audrey's heart started racing. She tried to contain her excitement but it was still so hard to with him.

 

“Is it a remodel of the old Cumtron?” Audrey whispered.

 

"No," Dr. Forrester said. "This took a lot more work though, so you better enjoy it." 

 

She was even more excited now. Audrey bit her bottom lip as she followed him through the facility. This was so romantic. He'd arranged a special delivery before their arrival. He had a soft side sometimes. She was glad he didn't show it very often because she loved him as is. She kept obsessing over the idea of what it could possibly be.

 

Kinga had actually included a rather nice guestroom during Moon 13's construction. Her little girl had intended for family to come visit. Audrey really needed to stop by more often. She doubted that her daughter was fully aware of the depravities that were about to go on in this room though.

 

Audrey was bouncing up and down with excitement as the door opened. Clayton was already looking so satisfied with himself. When Audrey stepped through the door she couldn't help but gasp with excitement.

 

“Is that a clone!?” Audrey asked.

 

“No,” Dr. Forrester said. “He's from another reality.”

 

Tied up on their bed, covered in sweat, and crying was a man that looked just like her Clayton. He was clad in a faded green jumpsuit and glasses. His brown hair was just as wild. He was exactly the same as her Clayton right down to the white streak in his hair and the cleft in his chin. His eyes widened with terror as Audrey came scampering over to him.

 

“But how?” Audrey asked.

 

“That doesn't matter,” Dr. Forrester said. “Just know that it was a royal pain in the ass to make happen so you owe me big time.”

 

This mirror version of Clayton was squirming around in his bindings to try and get away from her. She gave him a gentle pat on the head and he let out a muffled cry. Clayton opened his suitcase and hummed a chipper tune. He tossed a leather corset and pair of boots on the bed. Audrey ran her fingertips over the leather and shuddered. She still loved the smell of it and the feel of it. 

 

He pulled out a strapon and held it out to her. The artificial cock was huge, sleek and black. This made Mirror Clayton's eyes widen again. He was shaking his head and trying to protest. Dr. Forrester slapped him across the face to silence him. He flashed Audrey a grin.

 

“Go get changed,” Dr. Forrester said. “I'll get him warmed up.”

 

Audrey squealed and ran off to the bathroom. Over the years she'd gotten used to the occasional role reversal. She never had the chance to boss Clayton around, he always had her do it to someone else. Even though this was just another version of him, it would still feel a bit strange. Now that she was older, she was a bit curvier than she had been. She still managed to stuff herself into that tight corset and boots. She shuddered as she ran her hands over the thigh high boots. Audrey adjusted the strapon until it was snug around her hips. _This just might be the best present he'd ever given her._

 

When Audrey emerged, Dr. Forrester was already probing around the rim of his counterpart's ass. Sweat was rolling down Mirror Clayton's forehead as he tried to wriggle away. Dr. Forrester had loosened his tie and was stroking his cock. Audrey could see he was hard and ready. 

 

“Don't be gentle with him, Audrey,” Dr. Forrester said. “Make him scream.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey giggled.

 

Dr. Forrester yanked on Mirror Clayton's gag and tore it off.

 

"Oh God, please let me go," Mirror Clayton begged. "I wanna go home. Please, just let me go home. I won't tell anyone what you did." 

 

Dr. Forrester slapped him again. A trickle of blood came out the side of his mouth and there was a red mark on his face where Dr. Forrester had struck him. He tilted up Mirror Clayton's face so he could look him in the eye.

 

“My wife gives the best blow jobs in the world,” Dr. Forrester said. “You think you can do better?”

 

“Oh no no no,” Mirror Clayton stammered. “No, please. Just let me go.”

 

Dr. Forrester looked to Audrey and snapped his fingers. Audrey struck Mirror Clayton on the ass and he cried out. She pushed the hard tip of her strapon against his rim. He squirmed to try and get away but Dr. Forrester kept him pinned down.

 

“He likes deep throat,” Audrey said. “And he loves when you cry too.”

 

She leaned over Mirror Clayton's back and stroked his hair.

 

“I'm going to make you choke on it,” Dr. Forrester hissed.

 

Audrey yanked on his hair and pulled his head back. Dr. Forrester thrust his cock into his mouth. Mirror Clayton gagged. He pumped his cock into his mouth. Every time he hit the back of his throat, Mirror Clayton coughed and cried. Dr. Forrester shouted when he felt those teeth grazing over the sensitive skin of his shaft. He pulled out and slapped him again. 

 

"No teeth, you piece of shit," Dr. Forrester growled. 

 

He nodded to Audrey. She sucked on her fingertips. She smeared her spit on Mirror Clayton's puckered rim. He squirmed and cried when she slid that cold, hard device into him. She drove it deep within, right up to the hilt. Audrey yanked on his hair again and pulled his head back. 

 

“Try again,” Dr. Forrester said. “If you do well, my wife gets to taste your cock.”

 

This didn't seem to do much to encourage Mirror Clayton. Dr. Forrester forced his cock back down his throat. Tears were running down Mirror Clayton's face. Dr. Forrester looked into his wife's eyes as he pumped into the man's mouth. She gripped onto his hips as she fucked him. 

 

“Harder, Audrey,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

She started to rail him. Every time she drove that device into him, he let out a cry. Dr. Forrester forced his head up and down the length of his cock. She watched her husbands face grow redder. She knew he wouldn't want to cum this early on in their games but he looked so close already. Audrey pumped into him with more ferocity. Mirror Clayton was moaning and crying as he choked on her husband's throbbing cock. 

 

Dr. Forrester cursed and pushed his counterpart's head away.

 

“You're terrible,” Dr. Forrester seethed.

 

Dr. Forrester tilted his head. The edge of his mustache curled up as he smiled.

 

“---or you're distracted,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Mirror Clayton had grown hard. His face was flushed with shame. Dr. Forrester snapped his fingers again. Audrey drove the device deeper into Mirror Clayton's ass. He whimpered and shuddered.

 

“You want to cum?” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Mirror Clayton hesitated but finally gave in and nodded. Dr. Forrester watched the swollen pink head of his cock twitch in response.

 

“That's up to me,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He gestured to Audrey as she pounded into Mirror Clayton's tight ass.

 

“She does everything I say,” Dr. Forrester explained. “She's only doing this because I want her too. Though, admittedly, she loves being bossed around.”

 

Audrey giggled and slapped Mirror Clayton's rump. 

 

“Everything that's happening in this room is because I wanted it that way,” Dr. Forrester said. “You cum when I say you get to.”

 

He reached beneath Mirror Clayton and started to stroke his cock. He smeared his precum along his shaft. Mirror Clayton buried his face in the bedsheets and arched his back. Dr. Forrester's shoulder bobbed as he worked his counterpart's cock. He moaned and squirmed. Audrey kept driving the device deeper inside him. She thrust it in and out of him without any mercy. Mirror Clayton had the same tell as Dr. Forrester. He started cursing under his breath. Instead of insulting his partners, he berated himself. 

 

Dr. Forrester pulled his hand away. Mirror Clayton whined and gripped onto the sheets in frustration. Dr. Forrester snapped and Audrey pulled out.

 

“Are you wet, Audrey?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

He nodded and Audrey started to undo the clasps of the strapon. She watched her husband tug on his cock to keep himself hard.

 

“You're going to watch me cum in my wife,” Dr. Forrester said. “You don't deserve to have me inside you.”

 

Audrey tossed the strapon aside. She flopped on the bed and sprawled out. Her fingertips teased her clit in soft circles to keep herself slick and ready for her husband. Dr. Forrester ran his hand up the length of her milky thighs and struck her. Audrey let out a yelp and her legs squirmed. Dr. Forrester pulled a knife from his pocket and cut Mirror Clayton's hands free. 

 

“Jerk yourself off,” Dr. Forrester said. “Keep yourself hard but don't cum. You really don't want to find out what I'll do to you if you cum.”

 

Mirror Clayton looked down at his hands. He was so deeply ashamed but he nodded.

 

Dr. Forrester slowly spread apart Audrey's legs. She arched her back as he ran his hands up her corset. He tugged on the laces and pulled her up. She felt his mustache brushing against her lips as he entered her. Having him inside her still felt so perfect. It felt like it was meant to be. No one had ever filled her up like he did. Dr. Forrester pinned her wrists to the bed.

 

She looked over and watched Mirror Clayton pleasuring himself. Sweat was rolling down his flushed skin. His strokes were cautious and slow. She recognized that look of terror and arousal in his eyes. It was a blissful feeling that she'd experienced for years. Dr. Forrester slapped her across the face. Audrey gasped. She looked up into his eyes. He grunted as he dove into her. Her legs were already quivering. She watched a drop of sweat roll down the curve of his neck.

 

His thrusts grew more aggressive and desperate. She could hear Mirror Clayton trying to muffle his whimpering as he jerked himself off. Dr. Forrester hefted up her leg. He cupped the curve of her ass as he drove himself deeper. He held up his hand and she grinned. He struck her. Her skin stung and she relished the sensation of the sharp pain mingling with the pleasure. 

 

He knew just how to fuck her. He knew just what to do to make her cum. Dr. Forrester struck her until she was so tender that tears were running down her cheeks. Her slick walls clamped down on his cock. A heat was radiating from her core.

 

“Doctor, please, can I cum?” Audrey begged.

 

“Yes, dear,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He leaned over her. Their lips met as he pushed her over the edge. She murmured her declarations of love as she felt his cock pulsate. She felt his hot seed fill her as he climaxed. He kissed her with passion as the pleasure washed over them. This was a concession that had manifested over the years. It was that little slice of romance that she absolutely lived for. She ran her fingers through his damp brown hair.

 

Dr. Forrester pulled out. He wiped the remnants of their encounter on Mirror Clayton's face and cackled. His counterpart was trembling and mewling. His wild hair was clinging to his sweat-drenched face. His cock was still swollen and throbbing. He looked at the two of them with such longing as he gripped onto it. 

 

“I think he earned a little something,” Dr. Forrester said. “Why don't you blow him, Audrey?”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

Dr. Forrester shoved his counterpart on his back. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked over Mirror Clayton. Audrey hovered over him. She ran her fingers over his cock. Mirror Clayton was so sensitive and ready that he shuddered. She grabbed the base of his shaft and took him in her mouth. He moaned and squirmed as she bobbed her head up and down. Mirror Clayton's cock filled her mouth up just like her husband's did. 

 

She took him as deep as she could. Her boysenberry hair was falling in her face. Mirror Clayton was a bit of a screamer. He started to buck his hips and she giggled. He was so impatient. He'd started out crying and protesting but now all he wanted was to fill her mouth with his cum. It didn't take him long.

 

“C-Can I?” Mirror Clayton gasped.

 

“Sure, why not?” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey took him as deep as she could. She gagged when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He cursed and writhed as he came. She felt his cock twitching between her lips as he pumped her mouth full of his seed. She leaned back with her lips firmly closed. It was so hard not to burst out laughing when she looked at her husband. 

 

“Do it,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

Audrey leaned over Mirror Clayton. She spat his load in his face. His eyes widened in shock. They both cackled as they looked over him. His own seed was dripping down his nose and had splattered all over his glasses.

 

Dr. Forrester kicked him in the side. Mirror Clayton fell and slammed into the floor. Audrey wiped his remnants from the edges of her lips. She batted her eyelashes at Dr. Forrester like she used to when she was playing the role of the innocent assistant. She could hear Mirror Clayton moaning and writhing in pain on the floor. 

 

Dr. Forrester lay down on the damp sheets. He patted the spot on the bed next to him. She curled up and rested her head on his chest. He'd gotten a bit more cuddly over the years. It was nice. It had started up as soon as he'd returned from his long absence. Audrey believed that he'd actually missed her but he would never say it. She traced her fingers along the white streak that ran through his brown chest hair. 

 

"That was lovely, Doctor," Audrey said. "Thank you so much." 

 

“Shut up,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 'cumming' along on this depraved, plotless journey of mine. I might revisit these two someday. But for now, push the button, Frank.


End file.
